Power Rangers: Battle for Eltar
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: After handing the Turbo Powers over to their successors, Tommy and the rest of the old Power Rangers journey to Zordon's home planet, Eltar to try and defend it along with their allies from the United Alliance of Evil, led by Dark Specter. Author's Notes: Takes Place during the events of Turbo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Power Rangers" or its affiliates. They are property of Saban Entertainment and its affiliates.

"Power Rangers: Battle for Eltar"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"The Battle of Your Lives"

Being a Power Ranger is never easy. You have to conceal your true identity from others, but I've come to expect that in the length of time I had been one. But, now we have fought our greatest battle…a battle we weren't able to win. Now, here we were, heading back to Earth defeated and unsure of what the future holds. I sit in the back of the shuttle along with Katherine, Alpha 5 and the bodies of our fallen fellow rangers, Rocky and Tanya, who gave their lives for Eltar.

"I can't believe this is how it ends, Tommy," Katherine sighed, sadly as she looked out the window of the shuttle. "The Power Rangers are done for, Tommy. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Katherine," I replied, walking over to her and placing my hand on her shoulder. "I just don't know. We'll think of something once we get back to the Power Chamber. Perhaps we can have TJ and the other Turbo Rangers help us find a way."

Katherine tried to have a positive outlook on the situation as she looked back at me, but I could tell that she was very distressed. I really couldn't blame her at all. Our Zeo powers were severely damaged in the battle and I wasn't sure that they would be fixed so easily.

"How did it come to this, Tommy? How? Perhaps we should never have come."

"Don't say that, Katherine!" I scoffed. "We knew that this wasn't going to be an easy victory for us. We didn't surrender, we kept fighting right to the very end, just like Zordon would have wanted us to. We're the Power Rangers, Kat! We don't give up."

"I know that Tommy. But, it…it does make you think about how far we have come both as Power Rangers and as people. What if the Battle of Eltar was meant to be a test of character for us? That not all victories were to be obtained? We both worked for evil before, Tommy and we both knew what it was like to be on the losing side. I mean…it's never easy."

A test of character? It was more than likely that it was just that, a test of character. Being Power Rangers, we were put through so many challenges and perhaps we couldn't help but wonder if what Zordon was trying to do was test our character by showing us that not victories could be obtained.

Just then, we saw Alpha 5 and Adam come into the shuttle.

"We are almost in Earth's atmosphere," he said in a sad voice as he then looked towards the caskets bearing the bodies of our fallen fellow Rangers. "Ay yi yi. This all seems so bittersweet."

"That it is," sighed Adam. "It's going to be a lot different with Rocky and Tanya gone. Rocky was just getting over his back injury and Tanya was just starting to make a name for herself."

"At least everyone who died is at peace now," I remarked, sitting down next to Adam. "Rocky, Tanya, Ninjor, Aurico, all of the Robot Rangers. They aren't suffering anymore, so we got to look at it that way."

"But, I can't help but wonder if we were successful in defending Eltar," grunted Adam, his voice filled with defeat and frustration. "We're the Power Rangers, we're a lot better than this."

"Yes, but we are not unstoppable," I replied. "We've been defeated before and all we need right now is to regroup and then go after the United Alliance of Evil. Hopefully, this time with the Turbo Rangers on our side. Do they even know what has happened?"

"Its most likely so," answered Alpha 5. "Dimitria will have most likely told them about what had happened. Just remember though that Zordon did say that they needed to stay and defend the Earth from Divatox."

"Then…then we need to stay on Earth and lure them to us," Katherine suggested, trying to sound optimistic. "Hopefully by then, our powers will be fully restored."

"But, we will be defeated soundly again," I cautioned. "If the United Alliance of Evil does come to Earth, we'll be dealing with them and Divatox at the same time. We have to remember that guys."

"Tommy is right," added Alpha 5. "Its important to remember that we would be dealing with a double threat. One from an alliance of evil and the other from a space pirate."

Alpha's adding to my response somehow defeated the purpose of the entire conversation. However, this made me start to think of how we got to this point. Everything that we had done, creating the Turbo Powers and Zords, passing the torch to five new rangers seemed to have led to this moment.

As we pondered the possible outcomes of what laid ahead of us, I began to think back of when this whole story truly began…

…

It all began shortly after we had returned the Gold Ranger powers to Trey of Traforia and the Machine Empire had retreated. I was in the middle of preparing for the climax of my senior year at Angel Grove High when the communicator beeped.

"Come in, Zordon," I said into the communicator, putting aside my schoolwork and going to a secluded part of my bedroom.

"Report to the Power Chamber immediately, Tommy," said Zordon's assistant, Alpha 5. "There is something of great importance that I need to discuss with you."

"What about the others? Shouldn't we contact them?"

"Not right now, Tommy. Only you need to hear this."

So, I did what I was told to do and teleported to the command center. Upon arrival, I found something very different about the Power Chamber. The entire chamber was a lot brighter than normal. Our former Ranger suits and weapons had disappeared from their spots on the wall and replaced with our Zeo colors.

"Zordon? What is it?"

"We have an urgent message from Eltar, Tommy," replied Zordon. "A threat has been made against our home planet by the United Alliance of Evil."

"Shouldn't we notify the others?" I asked. "They're going to want to know about this."

"Tommy, for the time being we need to keep this conversation between us," cautioned Zordon. "Apparently, the Alliance has the ability to spy in on open conversations and we need to stay secretive as much as possible. You must listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you."

So, I stood there and prepared to listen to whatever plans Zordon had to combat this latest and newest threat against us.

…

Elsewhere, on a planet called the Cimerrian Planet, a meeting was being called between the United Alliance of Evil members, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa along with the Machine Empire. Sitting at a long table, the villains were met by a giant creature of pure evil…their leader, Dark Specter and the events that led to the battle of our lives would soon begin...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Meeting at the Cimmerian Planet"

Now, I had never been to the Cimmerian Planet, despite the fact that I was a Power Ranger. But, from what I had learned in recent years from Zordon, it was a like a nest for our enemies. Kind of like the usual run of the mill tavern where shady criminals would go to discuss their business matters.

But, at this particular meeting, it was anything but ordinary as Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa had arrived only to discover something out of the ordinary.

"Zeddy," Rita remarked bitterly, looking over towards a group of robots who were the leaders of the Machine Empire. "They're back."

"Impossible," added Zedd angrily, storming over towards the robots and getting their attention. "How could you all be brought back to life so quickly? I thought we blasted you into a million pieces!"

"Temper, temper, Lord Zedd," remarked Queen Machina. "You should know that it takes more than a bomb to bring us down."

"Exactly," added King Mondo, laughing slightly. "You can never get rid of us so easily. But, that is beside the point right now. Dark Specter is about to reveal his plan to defeat the Power Rangers once and for all."

"It can't be anything that you have tried in the past," chuckled Prince Sprocket. "Trust me, Dad has more victories than you."

Insulted, Lord Zedd stormed off.

"I can't believe this, Rita," he snarled to his comrades. "Just when it seemed like we had both our reputation and our base back…"

"Take it easy, Edd," said Rito Revolto, Rita's brother who was nothing more than a skeleton. "I'm sure that there had to be a good reason…"

"IT'S ZEDD, YOU SNEVELING WEASEL! LORD ZEDD! Z-E-D-D!"

Lord Zedd's glowing anger made the skeleton warrior back away nervously.

"Okay, jeez Edd, I was only trying to help you."

"All that I wanted to know is how they got restored so quickly," said Rita. "There must have been a purpose for it. Something tells me that it's not just because they want to get back at destroying the Power Rangers."

"It's Dark Specter, who do you guess?" muttered Zedd, calming down slightly. "He is our overlord after all, Rita. I mean, he's my boss and you were nothing more than someone under me. Banishing you to the outer reaches of the galaxy, that's what he told me to do."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

Rita, of course, didn't like to be reminded of being stuffed back in the dumpster. But, they had more important matters to discuss as another hideous figure came into the meeting.

"Oh, great," muttered Zedd upon seeing his father-in-law, Master Vile, materialize in front of him. "Him too?"

"Ah, I was waiting for you to show up at my home and you never showed up," he said, walking over to his daughter.

"We came up with a plan, daddy. To take back the moon from the Machine Empire and we were about to when Dark Specter called us."

"Well, there is a good reason for all of us to be summoned," remarked Master Vile. "Dark Specter has a plan to fully destroy the Power Rangers and the Morphing Grid once and for all."

"What plan?" asked Goldar.

"If I told you that, monkey boy, then I would be spoiling the surprise Dark Specter has in store."

…

Just then, a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder were heard and that was a sign for the villains to take their seats at a long table. As they sat down, they were all being watched by a cloaked figure who was hiding in the background.

"Sit by me boy," Master Vile said to Rito and Goldar. "And learn how a true master reveals his ultimate plans to destroy the Power Rangers."

At that moment, the lightning revealed a gigantically enormous figure whose body was clothed only by a large black cloak that was tied around his neck.

"I am Dark Specter, monarch of all that is evil!" he bellowed in a loud voice. "The time has come to prepare for the defeat of all that is good!"

The villains cheered in response of their leader.

"To this end," he continued in a booming voice. "We must all unite to carry out an attack on the home planet of the mighty Zordon, our ultimate enemy!"

A flash of lightning reflected the magnitude of this declaration of war.

"But, how could we carry out such an attack?" Rito asked the monarch of evil as he rose from his seat. "I mean, with just us!"

"You have much to learn, soldier," thundered Dark Specter, pointing at Rito with his enormous hand. "Much to learn about what it means to be a warrior of evil. You are all warriors of evil for a reason!"

"Rito does have a point," whispered Zedd to Rita. "We do need a tactical strategy."

"Then, suggest it, Zeddy," Rita whispered back, nudging her husband on the side. "Don't let your idea go away from you."

Taking this idea to heart, Zedd rose to his feet.

"Dark Specter," he called, getting the monarch's attention. "I believe that there does need to be a strategy if we are to attack Eltar and to do that we need time to gather our forces and decide how to carry this attack out. Most importantly, we all need to decide what powers we take from Eltar after we conquer it."

"That is very true from someone whose son in law is nothing but bones," said another figure surrounded by Pirhanatrons, Divatox's foot soldiers as well as robotic foot soldiers. "But I, General Havoc, have experience in this matter."

"So, you do," remarked Dark Specter. "Very well then, General, you shall share your ideas in this matter."

"And what about us?" asked Lord Zedd, indignantly.

"You shall do as you are told!" barked Dark Specter. "For when all is said and done, the power of Eltar shall belong to each and every one of us!"

"Then, I propose a toast," said King Mondo. "Long live Dark Specter and death and destruction to the Power Rangers!"

The villains all raised their glasses as the spy raced away from the hall, quickly and quietly. Once he was gone from the view of the villains, the spy removed the cloak to reveal himself as a red space ranger.

"I'd better warn the Eltarian council of what's going on," he whispered. "Galaxy Glider, hang ten!"

A red glider came down and the red ranger hopped on and raced off into the galaxy.

…

Meanwhile, during this time, Zordon called me in for another private meeting with him.

"We have received urgent news from Eltar, Tommy," he said to me. "The United Alliance of Evil is preparing to attack Eltar sooner than expected."

"Then, what should we do?"

"We must prepare to leave Earth when the time comes. For now, you and the other rangers need to prepare to leave Earth as well."

Hearing this was quite a surprise to me, even though it wasn't really expected.

"Zordon, if we are to leave Earth to help you," I wondered. "Then, who is going to defend Earth in our places?"

"That will be revealed in time," remarked Alpha. "But, for now, we must focus on creating new Powers and Zords for your successors to use when the time comes."

"But, Billy's on Aquitar," I reminded them. "What do you propose we do? I mean, you aren't expecting us to create them ourselves, aren't you?"

Zordon said nothing, but I knew that he was being serious about the matter. But, I was right about one thing, how could we create new zords and powers ourselves? Billy was gone, and I had no knowledge of how to create new Turbo powers. We needed help in doing this, but that was when a wizard from Eltar named Lerigot came into the picture…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Still No Heirs to the Throne"

So, with the help of Lerigot, we were able to create the new Turbo Powers and Zords for our replacements to use when we left for Eltar. After a test run in which we defeated and destroyed Divatox's fiancé, Maligore, we waited and waited for anything, anyone to become worthy of our successors. Personally, I wanted to wait until before Zordon left for Eltar, however, he couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm sorry, Tommy, but my people cannot wait for me any longer," he said, shortly after we started testing the new powers. "The threat of the United Alliance of Evil has grown to a point where my services are needed."

"But, we…we haven't found anyone to replace us yet," I pleaded. "Who's going to help us?"

"We have managed to contact an excellent ally of ours named Dimitria from the planet Inquirus," reassured Alpha 5, walking over to me. "And she will have the help of her assistant and my successor, Alpha 6."

Despite the reassurance from Zordon and Alpha, I wasn't sure of how to process this information.

"Zordon," I remarked, not totally convinced. "I know you are trying to help Eltar, but how can Dimitria or whatever her name is help oversee us finding new Power Rangers to replace us?"

"Dimitria is a valuable ally and is on the same level of wisdom as myself. I am sure she will do everything in her power to help you find successors when the time comes."

I took a deep sigh and for a brief moment, paced around the Power Chamber in confusion. How could Zordon, a being who has been our mentor from day one, leave at such an importune time? Find heirs to a superhuman fighting force takes not only time, but leadership as well.

"Try not to be concerned, Tommy," reassured Alpha 5 again. "I am sure Dimitria will help you in every way possible."

"I trust you guys," I sighed, before turning around towards the wall where our former Ranger costumes and weapons once were displayed. "But, this is big for me and the other Rangers. Everything that has been happening has been pointing to something."

"Yes, it has, Tommy," replied Zordon. "But, I have seen you grow from a young boy into a young man and leader of the Power Rangers. I have every confidence that you will lead the other rangers in finding your successors."

I wasn't sure of how to approach this, but I had to shut my mouth and trust Zordon in the matter.

…

As the days went by, we all continued to test out the Turbo powers and zords while Zordon and Alpha 5 prepared to leave for Eltar. Then, the day came for Zordon and Alpha 5 to leave for Eltar with Lerigot's help and soon we were all left with Dimitria and Alpha 6. Still, we hadn't found our successors and I was left wondering if we were ever going to find successors at all.

"Tommy," Katherine asked me one day at the Juice Bar. "You haven't been yourself lately. Everything all right?"

"Um, yeah," I answered sheepishly, making sure that no one else was around. "I'm…just…still coming to terms with Zordon leaving, that's all. Actually, there was a reason for Zordon and Alpha to leave."

"What do you mean?"

Once I took another look to see that the coast was clear, I motioned for Kat to lean forward.

"A threat has been made against Zordon's home world, Eltar," I whispered and Kat's eyes widened in shock. "From the United Alliance of Evil."

"The what?"

"Remember that Millenium Message the Blue Senturion showed us?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the enemies in the message showed not only Divatox, but Rita, Zedd and the Machine Empire. Zordon has told me that we need to prepare for the fight of our lives."

It took a moment for Kat to process everything I had said to her, but she understood. After all, she had been meaning to get back at Rita and Zedd for using her for evil.

"I can understand why," she sighed, leaning back on the high chair she was sitting in. "But, what about our powers? I mean, we need powers, don't we?"

"We still have the Zeo Powers, Kat," I reassured Kat, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my Zeonizer. "I think that Zordon intends for us to use the Zeo Powers on Eltar in the battle ahead."

"Tommy," sighed Kat, briefly looking away from me for a second. "Don't you think that Zordon is trying to make it sound like we are going to be in for the fight of our lives or something?"

"In a way," I replied, sighing. "Yeah, I think it is going to be the fight of our lives, of all our lives, to be honest."

"Does Adam, Justin and Tanya know about this?"

"No, they have not because Zordon was trying to keep his plans to just me. The United Alliance of Evil has ways of trying to spy in on the plans to defend Eltar and Zordon was trying to keep it low key as possible. And besides, I think the plans are for Justin to stay here with the new rangers."

That left one other Ranger out of the fold.

"What about Rocky?" asked Kat. "I mean, don't you think his back hasn't fully healed yet or something? Not to mention that he'll need to get back up to speed on what's going on."

"You're right, Kat," I answered, knowing what needed to be done. "I'm going to need to get him up to speed before getting him to return for the fight ahead. I'm even wondering if maybe Kim and Jason will be a part of this as well."

"Well, Zordon did say that the door was always open for Kim to return and Jason has already given back the Gold Ranger powers to Trey of Traforia. But, you never know."

Kat did have a point, we would never know if they would ever be able to return.

…

However, we had far more important matters to attend to as early the next morning, we woke up to discover that five people were missing under mysterious circumstances.

"What's up?" Adam asked as he and Tanya headed into the Juice Bar.

"Five people are missing," answered Justin as we watched the news reports. However, there was something familiar with the five-missing people that struck a chord with me. "They say that they have been kidnapped

"I think I know those people," I remarked, looking at them closely. "These guys were kidnapped by Lord Zedd when I lost my Green Ranger powers."

"What?" asked Tanya.

"Back when I first became a Power Ranger, I worked for Rita before she married Zedd," I explained to Tanya. "She made me into her Green Ranger to fight against the other Rangers. I eventually joined the other rangers, but my powers were eventually drained."

Then I sighed again as I looked back towards the television.

"I guess the United Alliance of Evil must have intentions of having their own team of evil Power Rangers. Which means they are bringing the Dark Rangers back."

A very uneasy feeling crept into me and I could only imagine what the UAE was planning to do with evil Power Rangers at their disposal for the fight ahead…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Old vs. New Evil School"

The five teenagers who had once been recruited to serve as Lord Zedd's Dark Rangers had disappeared without a trace. The Angel Grove Police had no idea where they were and neither did any of the citizens. Still, there was no doubt in our minds that this was related to what was going on in relation to Eltar. But, back on the Cimmerian Planet, the five teenagers were placed in evil regenerators being converted to being nothing but pure evil.

"Yes, Zordon once recruited five teenagers with attitudes and they became Power Rangers," remarked Zedd as he watched the teenagers in the tubes. "But, these teenagers were the perfect candidates to serve as my Dark Rangers. Though their previous reign was short lived thanks to Tommy, this time they will serve the United Alliance of Evil and swear allegiance to Dark Specter."

"Says the so called 'emperor of evil'," chuckled General Havoc, beating the top of his sword on his hand. "My Metallasarus could easily wipe the floor than these so called dark rangers."

"So you say, but just remember one thing, Havoc: I managed to once steal the Falconzord, destroy the Power Coins and destroy the Command Center," Zedd warned, pointing his staff at Havoc's throat. "And don't say that I did it all by myself, because once I married Rita…"

"Your former employee?" laughed Havoc, pushing Zedd's staff away from him. "I knew you were probably just secretly in love with her when you banished her. That's the downside with you, Zedd. You married your servant and gained her skeletal brother as a brother-in-law. What can you possibly prove to me that you still have what it takes?"

But, Zedd wasn't going to be intimidated in any way by Havoc. In his mind, Havoc was nothing more than a young mutant that needed to be taught by the master.

"The same way that the Machine Empire demonstrated when they overthrew me from the Moon Palace," laughed Zedd. "You'll see, Havoc. Once my Dark Rangers are energized, they will demonstrate powers far greater than anything you will have even expected."

Zedd then led Havoc out of the chamber and into a large room where a group of putties and tenga warriors were hard at work on rebuilding two sets of zords that had been destroyed in battle.

"What exactly is that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"They are the thunderzords, once controlled by the rangers until Rita's idiot of a brother somehow destroyed them along with their original powers. Once rebuilt, they will serve my dark rangers as I had originally intended. My black dark ranger will control the lion thunderzord; my pink dark ranger will control the firebird thunderzord; my blue dark ranger will control the unicorn; my yellow dark ranger will control the griffin; and the red dark ranger will have the red dragon thunderzord at his disposal."

"I'm not impressed," remarked General Havoc. "What about the other zord in question?"

"You mean the white tigerzord," chuckled Zedd, directing Havoc towards the reconstruction. "Once one of Tommy's zords, it will be operated by a remote-control device similar to what they used for the ninjazords."

But, Havoc was still not convinced in the slightest. He had feelings of resentment towards Zedd and a hint of jealousy.

"Your pieces of recycled junk still don't matter to me, Lord Zedd. For I will show you one day just how strong my Metallasarus is and then, you will see that the new school is better than the old school."

Zedd growled in fury as Havoc walked away. Then again, that was how Zedd coped with frequent bouts of defeat at our hands.

"So what if that cocky and arrogant brother of Divatox's has a zord greater than mine," Zedd thought to himself as he picked up a manual with the Red Dragon thunderzord's picture on the cover. "He seems to have forgotten that I have a zord of my own, Serpentera, who is getting a bit of a facelift thanks to the battle technology we have obtained from the Red Dragon thunderzord."

Zedd then walked to another large room of the base and saw his own personal zord, the large serpentera being worked on by several of his own putties. But, his brief solitude was soon interrupted when his loyal servant, Goldar, came into the room.

"Cyclopsis is nearly rebuilt, my lord," the gold monkey laughed. "It should be a matter of time."

Zedd saw this as an opportunity to see if he could truly best General Havoc.

"Goldar," asked Zedd. "Just how strong is your war zord?"

"Very powerful, master," answered Goldar. "It nearly destroyed both Megazord and Dragonzord with the assistance of Lokar."

"So you say, Goldar," Zedd pondered. "I'm only asking because I seem to have a bit of a envious relationship with General Havoc."

"If you wish me to destroy him, then give me the order."

"No, you simpleton!" Zedd barked. "I need him around to show that I, Lord Zedd, emperor of evil continues to prove once and for all that old school is better than new school. And you will only focus on helping us conquer Eltar, understand?"

"As you wish, master."

"Excellent," chuckled Lord Zedd. "For once I have proven to General Havoc and the United Alliance of Evil that I am the most superior of all evil, then Dark Specter will be replaced by a new monarch of evil: me!"

Zedd then laughed triumphantly as his laughs were heard throughout the Cimmerian Planet, catching the attention of the Machine Empire back on the Moon.

"He is just so full of it, dear," remarked Queen Machina as she and King Mondo looked out from the balcony of their castle. "Imagine, Lord Zedd overthrowing Dark Specter as the Monarch of Evil."

"Of course he is, my dear. That's all Zedd does, tell his actions rather than show his actions to us. But, that will be his downfall, Machina. His pride will get in the way of his tasks and then, he will see that it takes more than one villain to conquer an entire planet."

…

Back on Earth, we had found our successors, TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley and turned the Turbo Powers and Zords over to them, just as Zordon had wanted us to do. Justin joined them and soon, we focused our attention towards helping Zordon. But, not before we continued to try and find any sign of the five missing teenagers.

"We haven't had any leads," said the Chief of Angel Grove Police, looking at pictures of the five missing teens. "Are you certain that they were taken by an alien force?"

"Yes," I answered. "And we think that the Power Rangers should take over in the investigation of their whereabouts."

"So, you say," the Chief remarked. "Likely story, young man. Thank you!"

Sighing in disgust, we left the police station and walked out into the streets.

"Well, that was very helpful," Adam said, sarcastically. "The chief probably doesn't know how grateful we were to try and offer them the truth."

"He was probably not that interested," remarked Katherine. "Besides, not everyone is all that grateful of all that we had done."

"Either way, we know that they had been taken incognito," I suggested. "The United Alliance of Evil has plans to make them Dark Rangers again and we need to be ready to face them. Zordon made it a point that this is going to be the greatest battle of our lives."

"Do you think we are going to win it?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know if we are going to win, but we are going to certainly try."

With those words, we left the police station and prepared to head to Eltar for the biggest battle of our lives…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Called to Eltar"

It had been almost three days since we had given our Turbo powers over to our successors and now, we were in the process of preparing to leave for Eltar to help Zordon in the fight ahead. Still, I knew that bringing the kidnapped teens home was another priority. But, there was a thought that continued to be at the back of my mind:

"Is it possible that we are even going to survive this battle?" I asked myself as I tried to sleep that night. "Not all of us might come home and that is scaring the heck out of me. I wonder what Kat's probably thinking right now."

Sure enough, the phone rang next to me and I knew it was Kat.

"Guess you couldn't sleep either," I yawned, stretching myself out.

"No," Kat replied on the other line. "Tommy, I'm…I'm scared of what's to come. I mean, going to Eltar…to potentially have one last stand with our enemies. Do you think we are going to survive?"

"Kat, I've been thinking the same thing. Zordon could call us to Eltar at any moment now. But, why don't we talk about this over dinner tomorrow night? How does 7:00 work for you?"

"Seems fine to me, Tommy. I think dressing up for one last dinner date is just what we need right now."

"See you then, Kat. Love you."

"Love you too, Tommy."

Hanging up the phone, I went back to sleep still trying to process all that was just about to happen.

…

Later the next day, I showered and changed into a nice blue shirt, gold tie and khakis, trying to look my best for Katherine. Still, I looked at the communicator around my wrist, anticipating the moment where Zordon and Alpha would call us to Eltar. Nevertheless, I tried to remain focused on the date at hand.

Heading over to Kat's place, I honked my horn and Katherine came out of her house wearing a brown coat over a short sleeved black jacket, long white sleeved blouse, black knee length skirt, brown pantyhose and black high heels. Her long blonde hair had been neatly straightened and diamond earrings dangled from her ears. She looked stunning, but then again, Kat looked great in anything.

"You look pretty," I complemented as she got into the car.

"Thanks, I needed to have the distraction," she replied as we kissed and drove off from her house. "With all that has been going on and all. Any word from the others?"

"They haven't heard anything yet. But, they are just as nervous. I mean, we could end up being called tonight even."

"I guess you have a point, Tommy. Good thing I have my communicator."

Katherine pulled up her sleeve and showed me her communicator on her wrist, meaning that she too was ready to go at a moment's notice.

"Wonder how Justin is doing with the TJ and the others?"

"I'm sure he's getting to know everyone nicely," I sighed. "They seem like a great group of people who can defend Earth from Divatox. It's too bad we can't be there for them. But, this seems more important right now."

Katherine silently sighed in agreement. But, at the same time, we both had to remember that this was also a personal matter for both of us, since both of us once worked for evil. Soon, we arrived at the Angel Grove beach. It was a beautiful spot to watch the sunset before we were to go out for a nice evening of dinner and dancing.

"It sure is a beautiful night," Katherine remarked as we got out of my car, the sounds of her black high heels clicking on the pavement. "Kind of what we needed isn't it, Tommy?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, as we leaned against the hood of my car. "It's even better when I spend it with you."

Katherine couldn't help but slightly blush and for a moment it seemed like everything we worried about was gone. What's more, Katherine had never looked more beautiful than this moment now. The setting sun had made her radiant as it shined against her body.

"Tommy," Katherine asked, changing the subject of our concern. "Do you think that maybe, I don't know, we are destined to have a future together?"

"Well, it's possible at this point. I mean, ever since Kim broke up with me, who else am I going to turn to for love and support? We both seem to have a connection, even though it was for the wrong reasons."

"But, its in the past now, Tommy. Even though I would love to get back at Rita and Zedd for having them use me against you."

"So do I, Kat," I sighed heavily as a cold breeze came off the lake. "So do I. But, destroying Rita and Zedd won't erase the pain of the past. Nevertheless…"

Kat and I both began to develop the same feelings for one another at that very moment as we came close for a kiss and then, just as we were about to passionate make love to one another, the sound that we both anticipated finally was heard…

"beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep"

At the same time, we saw another car pull into the lot and park next to ours and we both realized that it was Adam, Rocky and Tanya. Guess that Alpha must have told them to come here so that we would all go together.

"Come in, Zordon," I said, speaking into the communicator.

"Tommy, it is time," replied Zordon as the rest of the rangers came over. "The time has come for you to leave for Eltar at once."

"We're on our way," I said and turned back to the others. "Guess there is no turning back now. It's time for the fight ahead."

I then looked back towards Katherine who reluctantly accepted what we had to do now instead of going out on that date like we promised each other. Here we were, all dressed up for a night of dinner and dancing and instead we were being called to defend the source of our powers from the combined strength of all our enemies.

"Ready?" I asked the rest of the rangers.

"Ready as we'll ever be, Tommy," answered Adam.

"No matter what happens," added Rocky. "We are all Power Rangers."

On this statement, we turned into our respective colored streaks of light and soon, we were on our way to Eltar, leaving our home, our families, our non-power ranger friends and our home planet behind, knowing that in the back of our minds, not all of us would be coming home…alive.

…

Meanwhile, back on the Cimmerian Planet, the Dark Rangers had been fully charged with evil and were just about ready to be given their new dark powers along with our rebuilt thunderzords.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Reunions on Eltar"

The journey from Earth to Eltar seemed like an eternity for us. What begin as a dressy date with Kat turned into going into a battle that we may not all survive from. Nevertheless, we heeded our leader's call and soon found ourselves on Eltar, whose atmosphere was similar to ours.

"Check it out," gasped Rocky as we landed and materialized in a desert area. "It's just like the Command Center's location."

"I think that's the command center's exterior," pointed out Adam, showing us the actual exterior of our base of operations on Earth. "And it looks like they're preparing for war."

"We'd better go in, guys," I suggested. "Let's go."

So, we walked towards the base of operations, we began to notice that there was a sense of military as creatures, supposedly the natives of this planet were manning up positions around the base. Just as we walked up to the doors of Eltar's command center, we were stopped by a pair of guards standing guard.

"Halt!" they said, crossing their spears together to stop us from moving any further. "State your business, creatures!"

"We're the Power Rangers," I said calmly.

"Show us some identification!"

Doing as we were told, we showed the guards our communicators as well as our Zeonizers.

"Very well, you may proceed. Our leader is expecting you all."

"Not quite the welcome committee we expected, Tommy," Katherine remarked.

"Can you really blame them?" I replied. "These guys are taking this threat seriously and so should we."

Just then, we came towards the outer doors of what was supposed to be the command center on Eltar. Without hestitation, we all walked in and saw that it was just like our old command center. Then, we saw Alpha 5.

"Rangers, you're here!" he cried, walking over to us as we all hugged him in a group hug. "Thank goodness!"

"We came here as soon as we can, Alpha," I said. "So, this is the command center on Eltar?"

"Yes," answered Alpha. "But, unlike the command center and power chamber on Earth, the commander center and power chamber on Eltar are on two different levels."

"You mean…there are two command centers? One up and one down?"

"Exactly."

All of us were pretty amazed to learn this fact. As far as we were all concerned, we were used to dealing with one base of operations, not two in the same building.

"It's just as well," said Rocky, looking around to seeing where Zordon was. "But, where's Zordon's tube?"

"It is not there, Rocky," said a voice and we turned around to see an old man dressed in aqua colored robes and carrying a stick of gold. All of us were stunned to see who the figure really was.

"Zordon?"

"Yes, Tommy," the man answered. "It's me."

"Wow! You look so…different without being in a tube."

"On Eltar, it is safe for me to be in human form unlike Earth where I was in a Plasma tube. But, while we feel like celebrating, time is of the essence right now. As you know, your retirement from being the Power Rangers on Earth had a purpose. You know that a threat has been made against Eltar."

"Y…Y…Yes," stammered Kat. "But, we really thought that you were just returning here to be with your family."

It was then that I stepped in to set the record straight.

"Zordon only kept the details between me and him because our enemies were likely spying on us. We were going to find out eventually the entire truth."

"That is correct, Tommy. The United Alliance of Evil is the organization that composes of all our enemies as well as enemies that you have not faced yet."

"You mean, Rita, Zedd and the Machine Empire?" asked Tanya, showing off the same hesitation and curiosity from when she first became a Power Ranger. Zordon replied to this with a deep sigh.

"If only it were that simple, Tanya," he sighed. "But, it also appears that Divatox is also a member of the United Alliance of Evil represented by her brother, General Havoc."

Hearing that our recent enemy had a brother was not really surprising to say the least. Nevertheless, Zordon pointed his staff at the spot where his tube would normally be and showed us a picture of Divatox's brother.

"This is General Havoc, Divatox's brother," Zordon explained. "Like his sister, he too, is a pirate. But, unlike his sister, he is under contract to the Machine Empire."

"Which explains why he has those multi-colored minions," guessed Katherine as General Havoc's robotic foot soldiers flashed on the screen. "Rather than Piranhatrons like his sister."

"Yes, Katherine, those soldiers you see were created for General Havoc by the Machine Empire. However, he does have Piranhatrons as his disposal."

"And there is someone else we have to keep an eye on," added Zordon, pointing his staff once again at the tube. This time, he showed us a picture of a woman with long and curly purple hair and dressed in tight black clothing. "This is Astronema. She is heavily favored to be the next head of the United Alliance of Evil and is consider far more dangerous than any of the villains combined. And these are her own foot soldiers called Quantrons. They have no fear and are just as dangerous as their leader."

Hearing Zordon talk about this Astronema sent chills down our spines. In our minds, she was nothing like any of the enemies we faced up until this point.

"But, as you all know," said Alpha 5. "We have been preparing to combat this threat for quite some time. To do that, we have recruited several allies to help us."

"Allies?"

"That is correct," said a blue figure who appeared before us. "Well, I can say that it has certainly been a while."

"Ninjor?" I remarked. "But, I thought that…"

"It's going to take more than a little time flux to keep me down," he chuckled. "I see you still have the spirits of Ninja within you despite your new power change."

However, we knew that this was going to be short lived as Ninjor didn't know that we had lost the Ninja coins to Rita and Zedd.

"Um, Ninjor…"

"If you were wondering what happened to your Ninja powers," interrupted Ninjor, showing off the newly repaired ninja coins. "Here they are."

"Ninjor, how?" gasped Katherine. "I mean, the coins, they were destroyed and…"

"The coins were destroyed, yes, but I did manage to recover the energies related to the coins and make new ones. Not bad, eh?"

"Ninjor, this is great of you, but…we already have new powers thanks to the Zeo Crystal."

"There is a purpose for why Ninjor recovered the Ninja coin energies. And it's down in the Power Chamber below us. Follow me."

So, we followed Zordon down to the next level below us, not knowing what was in store…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Robot Rangers"

So, we followed Zordon, Alpha and Ninjor down to the next floor below not realizing what they had planned. Upon going down below, we entered the Power Chamber, the very same kind of Power Chamber that we had on Earth.

"Is this the Power Chamber?" asked Katherine in a confused voice, looking around. "It looks the same as the one on Earth."

"All of what you are seeing is the same as on Earth, Katherine," answered Zordon. "Now, look towards the wall and you will see why I have brought you down here."

We looked towards the wall and saw our old ranger costumes and weapons in the center. This caused some confusion among us.

"Zordon, its just our old ranger costumes," said Adam, looking back at him. However, Zordon nodded and we looked to see the ranger costumes moving and the containers opened, causing us to back away in shock. The costumes stepped out and faced us down.

"Robot Rangers, the time has come to reveal your identities," Zordon ordered, much to our further confusion.

"Robot Rangers?" we wondered and the Robots did as they were told, powering down to reveal people who were exactly just like us.

"They look just like us," gasped Tanya, who was amazed by this just as much as any one of us, since she never harnessed any of the Ninja powers. "Why did you make robot copies of us?"

"Because we need all the help we can get," said Alpha 5. "The United Alliance of Evil is planning a full scale assault and we must do everything in our power to protect the power. If Eltar falls, then so will your powers."

"I can understand why," remarked Rocky, looking over to Ninjor. "But, I don't understand how you were able to recover the Ninja powers after Rita and Zedd destroyed the Power Coins."

To prove their point, Zordon took his staff and showed us a video screen of Rita and Zedd destroying the Ninja Power Coins in Goldar's hands.

"After the Power Coins were destroyed," explained Zordon as we saw streaks of gold energy leaving Earth, followed by a video picture of Master Vile. "The Ninja powers were sent out into space and were targeted by Master Vile, who wanted the power for himself."

"Zordon managed to contact me after time was restored and told me to go after the energies," added Ninjor, as we watched a blue streak that was Ninjor collect the energies. "I will admit that space travel was…how shall I say it? Very unusual for me. So, I managed to recover the energies and forge new coins here on Eltar."

"That's why we didn't see you after time was restored," I guessed. "You were here on Eltar creating these robot copies of us. Do they have our personalities?"

"Your old powers, yes, but they only respond to our commands," said Alpha 5, who then showed us our ranger successors on the screen. "We're also in the process of making robot copies of the Turbo Rangers as well. However, unlike your robot copies, we're giving them personalities for a test run on Earth at some point."

"We're also upgrading the technology on your Zeo Zords and your Super Zeo Zords as well, since they are also going to be used in the fight ahead," added Zordon, making the screen disappear. "I've said that this will be the biggest battle of your Power Ranger lives for a reason."

…

It was then that I decided to speak up about the missing teenagers that disappeared from Angel Grove.

"Zordon," I said. "There's something else you all need to hear. Five people from Angel Grove have disappeared and we think that the Alliance is behind it."

"You guessed well, Tommy. We have reports that Lord Zedd managed to recapture the same five people that he had recruited to become his Dark Rangers. It appears that Dark Specter somehow guessed we were planning on creating Power Rangers and ordered Lord Zedd to recreate the Dark Rangers again."

"But, why wouldn't the UAE create robot rangers if they wanted to?" suggested Adam. "I mean, aren't you creating Robot Rangers of your own?"

"I guess that they wanted to cut corners and recruit actual humans to be the Dark Rangers," guessed Rocky. "Besides, I think that they would love to see blood flow for their own amusement."

"Zordon, we have to rescue these teens," Kat pleaded. "They're just like us and they don't deserve to be put in this position."

"We are going to do everything we possibly can, Katherine," sighed Zordon. "We want to bring them home as much as you do. However, I will be honest, that I am just not sure if we are going to be able to."

At that moment, we heard the sounds of footfalls coming down the stairs and we turned to see a Red Power Ranger coming into the Power Chamber.

"Power down!" he called and powered down to reveal a young man just like us with long blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and was dressed in a gray uniform with a red undershirt. "Zordon, they've declared war against us."

Almost immediately, I was impressed by this Red Ranger. He was just like us, a human around our respective ages.

"I need to warn the Eltarian Council about what I had learned."

"And so you shall, Andros," answered Zordon, directing Andros towards us. "These are the Power Rangers from Earth that have served under my guidance for some time."

Andros studied us carefully, carefully looking us over intently with a keen eye.

"I'm Tommy," I said, extending my hand out to his. "I am the leader of the Power Rangers from Earth."

"Very nice to meet you," Andros replied, not knowing what to do. "I'm Andros from the planet KO-35. I've been working for Zordon for a while now."

"Andros has helped by going into the meetings at the Cimmerian Planet undercover," said Zordon.

"This is Katherine, Tanya, Adam and Rocky," I continued to introduce the rest of my fellow rangers.

Almost immediately, I noticed Andros began to become smitten for Katherine. But, I didn't say anything.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," said Andros, his eyes still locked on Katherine for a brief moment before turning over to Zordon and Alpha. "But, I'd better get over to the council and inform them of what I have discovered."

"Do so at once, Andros," replied Zordon and Andros left to report his findings. "In the meantime, we need to continue preparing the defenses."

So, we all got right to work. However, I felt a sense of unease as a result of Andros being attracted to Katherine.

"Tommy," Katherine whispered. "Haven't you noticed that…?"

"Yes, Kat," I interrupted. "But, we can't let that affect us. We've got work to do."

Katherine was probably thinking that I was being overprotective, but the fact of the matter is that we had just met Andros and he was already making advances towards her. It became clear that I needed to lay down some ground rules with him if we were going to all work together in defending the source of our powers.

…

Back on the Cimmerian Planet, news arrived to General Havoc was about to carry out the debut of his personal zord, Metallasaurus.

"Your Zord is ready, General," said a messenger to him.

"Excellent," laughed General Havoc. "Now, I can send a message to Zedd that new school of evil is more better than old school."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Rise of the Dark Rangers"

Lord Zedd spent hour on hour waiting for his Dark Rangers to finally take their places as his true soldiers of evil. Finally, as we prepared to activate our robot counterparts, the tube doors opened and the Dark Rangers stepped out, only this time, their suits were armored in our old ranger colors.

"Yes! Yes!" shouted Lord Zedd at the top of his lungs. "Finally, my Dark Rangers have come to life at last! Welcome my fierce and all powerful warriors to a new life and a new allegiance to us: Lord Zedd, Dark Specter and the United Alliance of Evil!"

"We long to serve you and you alone, Lord Zedd," said the Red Dark Ranger. "You shall be victorious!"

"Indeed, your loyalty is fierce, but it all depends on whether you can destroy your counterparts. I have given you the tools that you will need to help us in our goal. Now, I expect you to use them! Follow me."

Leading his newly minted Power Rangers away from their chambers, Zedd brought them towards the reconstructed thunderzords as well as the reconstructed white tigerzord.

"I promised you all a long time ago that I would give you zords of your very own and now, here they are!"

Zedd then zapped his staff, energizing the reconstructed zords with evil. The Dark Rangers were awed by the sight of it.

"Justin," he called, beckoning him to move forward and power himself down. "You shall be the commander of the Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon Thunderzord, his power is fierce and true!"

Justin embraced the power of his newly acquired thunderzord as the red dragon's spirit roared in obedience. Then, Zedd did the same thing to the other Dark Rangers.

"Zane," he continued to the other Dark Rangers. "You shall be in control of the Mastadon/Lion Thunderzord, his power has courageous and strength! Bobby, you shall control the Triceratops/Unicorn Thunderzord who has mythological powers and wisdom! Tina, you shall control the Saber Toothed Tiger/Griffin Thunderzord who is swift and accurate! Finally, Kristen you shall control the Pterodactyl/Firebird Thunderzord, powerful and agile!"

The five dark rangers looked at their newfound powers with amazement and then accepted them for who they were.

"When joined together, they shall form the Thunder Megazord!"

"Your gifts to us are worthy and will help us in achieving our goals!" cried Justin. "The Power Rangers are no match for us!"

"Excellent, now you shall undergo a series of tests to test your newfound powers! Tengas! Come here at once!"

Zedd raised his staff again and called those giant crows we knew as Tengas into the room.

"Take my newly minted Dark Rangers to the basement of my palace and help them in training their skills!"

"As you command, Lord Ed," said one of the Tengas, irritating Zedd on the misuse of his name.

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE?!" he screamed, glowing red with anger and not wanting to invoke Zedd's wrath any further, the Tengas led the five unmorphed Dark Rangers away.

…

"Of course, I have my Dark Rangers but there is also the matter of finding a Dark White Ranger," Zedd remarked as he paced back and forth in his makeshift palace on the Cimmerian Planet. "I need someone like that clone of Tommy that the Wizard of Deception created. But, where is he?"

"He's back in time, Zeddykins," said Rita. "Remember? He's now living in the period you sent the other rangers to after our wedding."

"I know that, Rita! It's just that, I don't know, I feel like that our place as the most evil is at risk here."

Rita quickly took notice of this and walked over to console her husband.

"Look, Zeddy," she said. "We have had many troubles before, but to me, you will always be the most evil."

"I'm not talking about just me, Rita. I'm talking about both of us! General Havoc seems like one of those who might try to steal my thunder. Just when it seems like we get back on top, we just get knocked back down again."

"But, don't forget," Rita reminded. "After you married me, you finally achieved so many goals. I mean, we destroyed both the rangers' old and new powers, abducted Ninjor, almost destroyed Kimberly and knocked the Machine Empire out of commission for a while. So what if that egotistical brother of Divatox's is out to top us, let him try. He'll end up just like the others who came after us."

However, Zedd was still not convinced at this and sat back down at his throne.

"If you say so, Rita, but I'd much rather remember that we can't change the past like your father did. If this is the end of us, Rita, then we need to go out strong! Otherwise, I hope the Dark Rangers claim to be as powerful as I made them out to be."

Just then, their loyal servant, Finster, came rushing into the throne room, holding what appeared to be a remote controlled device in his hands.

"Your highnesses," he cried, handing the device to Zedd. "I have created a device that could help you control the White Tigerzord. You won't need a dark ranger after all!"

"Still, we need to have a sixth Dark Ranger to combat any recreated White Rangers," cautioned Rita. "I know what we need: we need a Green Ranger and if we have a Green Dark Ranger, we can control the Dragonzord for our own purposes."

"Of course we can control the Dragonzord, Rita! But, we don't need a green ranger to control it."

Before Rita could say anything, Zedd got up and walked over to a gold covered box and opened it, pulling out what appeared to be a replica of the Dragon Dagger, which the Green Ranger used to control the Dragonzord.

"As a matter of fact," laughed Zedd. "I've taken the liberty of recreating such a powerful weapon. This Dragon Dagger will mimic any noises that the original one made and the Dragonzord will respond to the noises. You also forgot that I did have a victory before I married you, Rita. I destroyed the Green Ranger powers!"

"Of course, you did!" remarked Finster. "I remember just like it was yesterday!"

"Ah, yes, as do I" laughed Zedd as he reveled in his scheme. "With some of the Rangers' old zords at our disposal, they will have no chance against us and we will bring Dark Specter the ultimate victory!"

"Is that so?" said an ice cold female voice and the villains turned around to see the young Astronema standing in the doorway. "Well, just remember that Dark Specter will not tolerate any foolishness! And either way, your time as Emperor and Empress of Evil can't last forever. So, get used to the idea!"

Both Rita and Zedd watched as Astronema walked away, leaving the two villains feeling uncertain once again about their respective futures in their positions of evil…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Setting Boundaries"

I will admit that while it was very interesting to meet another power ranger, it's a whole other ball game when that same power ranger has his eyes on the person you are in love with. So, I felt it was necessary to lay down some ground rules with Andros, since it was bad enough that we were dealing with a great danger against Eltar.

"This is the Astro Megaship Mach 2," explained Andros as we entered a large looking space craft. "It will serve as your quarters during your time here."

"Morphenomenal!" gasped Adam, looking around in amazement. However, while I did enjoy the Astro Megaship, there was still the matter of Andros being around Katherine. "You said this was a Mach 2, right, Andros?"

"The original is under my command, patrolling the galaxy for any Quantrons."

"Quantrons?" asked Katherine, taking off her brown coat. "What are Quantrons?"

"Foot soldiers of Astronema," Andros replied, sadly. "Dark Specter's most promising member of the UAE."

Andros then activated a screen from the control panel that once again showed us the same picture of Astronema that Zordon showed us.

"Zordon already told us about her," remarked Rocky, walking over to Andros. "But, you seem a little…upset about it."

"That's because she reminds me of my sister, Karone, who was kidnapped when we were living on KO-35."

Andros then turned his attention over to Katherine, much to my chagrin.

"And you remind me of her," he said to Katherine, taking her hands into his. "Almost too much like her."

"I…I…don't know what to say," stammered Katherine, backing away. "I'm…sorry for you. But, why do you keep looking at me like that?"

It was then that Andros corrected himself, realizing that he needed to act like a professional Power Ranger.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he said, walking away from Katherine. "Forgive me, I, I've been not acting like myself, lately. Please, excuse me."

So, we watched Andros leave and both Katherine and I looked at each other like we had no idea what was happening. Once we were alone in our quarters, we assessed the situation.

"Tommy," Katherine asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and removing her black high heels. "Is it just me or does Andros seem a little bit…attracted to me?"

"I noticed that too," I sighed, sliding off my suit jacket. "But, he's got to understand that you are my girlfriend, not his."

"He didn't say that, Tommy. He said I reminded him of his sister, Karone. But, I can't help but sympathize with him. Imagine your sister kidnapped at such a young age. I hope he finds her soon."

"Yeah. But if he's going to work with us, he needs to learn the boundaries, Kat. We can't let your beauty get in the way of what is in front of us."

Knowing what I needed to do, I got to my feet and walked out, leaving Katherine alone in the bedroom.

…

As I walked through the halls of the Megaship, I noticed Andros looking at a picture of Astronema and almost immediately, I began to wonder if she was really his kidnapped sister. However, before I could lay down the boundaries with him, he noticed me standing right behind him.

"You must think that I have feelings towards Katherine, don't you?" he guessed, his eyes still locked on the screen. "I want you to know that I respect your boundaries, Tommy. Katherine's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Well, yes," I stammered, walking over to him. "But, when I noticed you were getting close to her, well, I kind of needed to become the protective lover. Even if I didn't show it, you could tell, couldn't you?"

"She's…she's just so beautiful, Tommy," confessed Andros. "Just like Karone if she were here right now. But…I know she is yours, Tommy. Katherine's very lucky to have someone like you."

"Who knows?" I laughed, quietly. "Perhaps, you'll get one of your own someday. We have plenty of beautiful girls on Earth. In fact, the ranger who replaced Tanya might be good for you."

Andros remained optimistic, however he still had his feelings for Katherine, although internalized.

"But, just remember," I cautioned. "Katherine is my girlfriend."

"I understand. But, we've got more important matters to worry about right now."

Our conversation was soon interrupted by a beeping noise that was coming from one of the monitors. Andros quickly went over to answer it.

"This is Andros, come in," he said.

"Andros, we have intercepted a transmission from one of King Mondo's forces," answered Zordon. "The transmission is calling us to surrender peacefully. What do you and the others say?"

"Tell King Mondo that we will not surrender and they will never get their hands on the Power," said Andros, defiantly.

"Wise decision, Andros. We must increase our defenses and we will send the Robot Turbo Rangers to Earth for a test run."

Suddenly, I noticed something on the radar.

"Wait a minute," I cried, magnifying the radar. "There's something on the screen."

I looked a little closer and my mouth dropped, when I realized what it was. It was a dinosaur zord like creature holding what appeared to be a Megazord in its tail racing through the galaxy.

"No way," I gasped.

"What is it?"

"It's...the Turbo Megazord," I cried. "Zordon, I'm seeing the Turbo Megazord being carried through the reaches of the galaxy. What should we do?"

"We'll try and figure out what is going on, Tommy. But, it appears that Divatox's brother must have overpowered the Turbo Rangers and stolen the Turbo Megazord."

Hearing this was definitely disturbing to say the least. Without a Megazord to use, the Turbo Rangers were left with no other option, but to sit and watch from the sidelines. Part of me was even wondering if we should return to Earth.

"Zordon, don't you think we should return to Earth and find out what we can do?" I suggested.

"No, Tommy," answered Zordon, quickly. "We need you here. I have an agent of mine heading to Earth as we speak to help with the Turbo Rangers. There are reserve zords under Angel Grove for the Turbo Rangers to use."

"All right, Zordon," I answered. "If you say so."

With that, we ended the conversation and both Andros and I were left wondering of what was to come.

…

Meanwhile, news of General Havoc's victory over the Turbo Rangers reached the Cimmerian Planet.

"Ah, he was just a showoff," pouted Lord Zedd from his throne. "Stealing the Turbo Megazord was merely just a copy of when we stole the Falconzord. Havoc's going to have to do much better than that if he wants to gain favor with Dark Specter."

"Don't get down in the dumps, Edd," remarked Rito, much to Zedd's irritation. "Rather than just one zord, it's a whole bunch of zords and their cars. I've always wanted to drive one."

"You couldn't even drive a horse if you wanted to," snapped Zedd. "That's how stupid you are, Rito!"

"If you say so, Edd."

"If that General Havoc stole the Turbo Megazord to prove a point," growled Zedd. "Then, he needs to show it. I need to see the Turbo Megazord in action whether its through him or that sister of his. Then, we will see who is still the master of evil."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Zord Battle Technology"

While Andros and I tried to make sense of not just what had happened on Earth, but also the love triangle that was developing between us and Katherine, General Havoc had brought the Turbo Megazord to the Space Base and was now in the process of absorbing its battle technology to power up his own zord, Metallasaurus.

"General Havoc," said a Robot soldier as General Havoc oversaw the Megazord's battle technology being absorbed.. "Astronema wishes to speak to you immediately."

"Does she now?" laughed Havoc, turning to the soldier. "Very well. I suppose Dark Specter must be waiting for a report."

Walking to his office, General Havoc sat down at his desk and the purple haired Astronema appeared on the screen.

"Dark Specter is pleased to hear about your victory over the Power Rangers," she said, smiling faintly. "However, he wishes to ask you of what you are planning to do with the Turbo Megazord."

"Well, I think I'm going to try and use some of its technology to power up Metallasaurus first. Then, I think I might use some of the technology to power some of the other zords we have at our disposal."

"Excellent, Havoc. Dark Specter wishes for all of the evil zords to be powered and ready in two days. We must not let Zordon and his allies gain the upper hand."

"I can assure you, my princess, that I will help in not letting Eltar gain the upper hand against us."

"See that you don't," hissed Astronema into the screen. "Or else not only Eltar will suffer the wrath of Dark Specter, but so will you!"

Before Havoc could say another word, Astronema tuned herself out.

"Of course, I won't," he thought to himself, brandishing his dagger. "Of course, I won't."

Once Astronema had disappeared, General Havoc got up and returned to the Zord holding bay.

"In the meantime," he said to himself, looking up at the Metallasaurus. "I'll take my upgraded zord out for a little test spin. That will make Lord Zedd realize that the new school is better than the old school."

…

Back on the Cimmerian Planet, Astronema returned to Dark Specter's quarters to inform her of what General Havoc had reported.

"So, General Havoc has obeyed our orders to absorb the Turbo Megazord's technology?" asked the giant monarch of evil.

"He has, Dark Specter," replied Astronema. "And I can assure you that the stolen battle technology will be placed into our fleet of zords in three days. By stealing the Turbo Megazord, General Havoc has proven that our newest members are far superior to our long serving members namely Rita, Zedd and the Machine Empire."

"That is true, Astronema," remarked Dark Specter. "However, we cannot underestimate the fact that Zordon will eventually find a weakness in our plans. If we are to achieve a victory over Eltar and claim the power for ourselves, we must destroy any powerful zords and weapons that they have. That is why I want the battle technology armed in the three days I have given General Havoc."

"And we are lucky to have a team of our own evil Power Rangers to pilot the destroyed Thunderzords as well as the destroyed White Tigerzord that Rito Revolto destroyed. Still, Lord Zedd and Rita cannot be trusted."

"Indeed," agreed Dark Specter. "To this end, I will have you make sure that they don't betray me, Astronema. I want them to obey every single order that I give you all or else they will suffer the consequences."

Astronema bowed in respect to Dark Specter's command, swearing her allegiance to him.

"You will not be disappointed, Dark Specter," she replied. "All will follow your every command as this battle draws near."

With those words, Dark Specter laughed evilly as he disappeared into the fires of his lair. As Astronema walked away however, she chuckled to herself hoping that one day she would be in the position of ruler of not just the United Alliance of Evil, but the entire universe as well.

…

The next day, we were all called to a meeting of the Eltarian council to discuss what the stealing of the Turbo Megazord meant for the impending conflict that was about to take place.

"We cannot take the stealing of the Turbo Megazord very lightly," said the chief councilman. "This was meant to be a purpose of some sort and its clear the United Alliance of Evil is creating their own fleet of zords to combat our own fleet of zords. Zordon, what zords do we have at our command?"

"We right now, lord councilman," replied Zordon, looking down briefly at the podium for a brief moment. "Have both the Ninjazords and the Shogunzords along with the Zeo Zords and Super Zeo Zords."

"Not to mention the Red Battlezord as well," added Alpha 5.

"Have the Alien Rangers of Aquitar been ordered to come here yet?" asked another councilman.

"I've gone ahead and sent them a message to come here at once," said Ninjor. "Who knew that intergalactic mail would come and go so quickly?"

"Very good, Ninjor," replied the chief councilman. "We need to have all the hands we need to further protect the planet. There is no reason to believe that Dark Specter plans to attack in two stages: the first will be to destroy and/or decommission our zords with his own fleet of zords and then the second would be to storm our base and destroy it. What we need is time, time for us to be at full strength. Zordon, we need you to test to the Robot Rangers at once."

"The Turbo Robot Rangers are being sent to Earth as we speak," answered Zordon. "But, we will test the Ninja Robot Rangers here on Eltar."

Zordon then turned his attention back over to us and we all knew that we were going to be used as test subjects for the Robot Rangers. However, we were all more than willing to take the chance that was in front of us.

"We're more than willing to participate in the test," I said, rising up to face the council, followed by the rest of us. "We've never backed down from a challenge and we're not about to start now."

"Thank you, Tommy," remarked Zordon, turning around to face his homegrown intergalactic warriors. 'You have and will always continue to do us proud."

However, as we faced the council, I noticed that Andros was hiding in the background and assumed it was because of the fact that he didn't want to be close to Katherine.

"Then, we will conduct the test of the Robot Ninja Rangers at once," announced the chief councilman. "Zordon, you may begin."

And Zordon walked out of the room and we followed suit, preparing for the test that we were about to undertake…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Testing Out the Robot Rangers"

I will admit that even though we agreed to test out the Robot Rangers, we couldn't help but feel a little nervous. None of us knew what our robotic counterparts were capable of and so many questions were going through our minds such as how powerful were they really and would they really help us stand a chance against a growing force?

Well, nevertheless, we followed Alpha down to a small laboratory where several Eltarian scientists were standing by.

"Rangers, these robots were created specifically to harness the ninja powers that had been recovered after the power coins were destroyed," explained Alpha 5. "We would like to test their powers against you in hand to hand combat."

"If…you say so," Katherine stammered, nervously. "But, will they really work?"

"There is only one way to find out, Kat," I said, reassuringly giving her a brief glance before turning over to the robot counterparts that stood before us. "Alpha, we're ready to begin the test."

"Very well, let the test commence," cried Alpha and the Robot Rangers stepped forward, taking battle stances.

"Ready, guys?" I asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," cried Adam.

"All right, then," I said. "It's morphin' time!"

Taking out our zeonizers, we once again prepared to assume the powers of the Zeo Crystal and once again, become the Zeo Rangers.

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" cried Katherine.

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!" cried Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!" cried Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" cried Adam.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" I cried.

Once we morphed, the robot rangers stepped forward ready to battle us.

"Let's test out the Ninja Powers in Ranger form first," said a scientist.

"Ninja Ranger Power, now!" shouted my robot counterpart and the robots assumed our former ninja powers.

"All right, let's begin!" I called and we charged towards the robots, each of us taking on our respective counterparts. Rocky and Adam managed to hold their own as well as myself, but Tanya and Katherine were not so fortunate.

"They seem strong," cried Tanya, trying to get back on her feet.

"At least that's good to hear," remarked Katherine as she tried to tackled her robot counterpart only to be outsmarted. The robots were clearly using the ninja powers strongly and to our advantage.

…

"Very well," said another scientist, monitoring the robots' progress on a screen. "Now, the time has come to test their full powers. Robot rangers, morph into your ranger forms!"

Heeding their orders, the Robots pulled away from us and once again assumed their battle stances.

"It's morphin' time!" cried my robot counterpart and the other robot rangers followed suit morphing from our ninja costumes into our old ranger costumes.

"White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

All of us were stunned and amazed to see what was happening before us. Here we were, facing our former powers for the first time since Master Vile brought it all to an end thanks to the Orb of Doom. Once again taking our battle stances, we took on our counterparts and the strength of their powers was overwhelming to say the least. Soon, they gained the upper hand on us once again.

"Robots, time to activate the Metallic Armor!" ordered Alpha 5 and the robots complied with this order.

"Metallic Armor, power up!"

Assuming the metallic armor, the robots charged towards us and just as quickly as before, they took our weaknesses and quickly overpowered us. Alpha and the scientists looked at each other with satisfaction over the success of the test run.

"Emergency over!" said my robot counterpart and the robot rangers powered down back into our civilian forms.

"Power down!" I ordered to the other rangers, who were exhausted from taking part in the test run. "So, it looks like they work, Alpha?"

"It sure looks that way, Tommy," remarked Alpha, walking over to my counterpart and patting it on the shoulder. "The ninja powers are just working fine to me. Thanks for participating in the test run, rangers."

"Anytime, Alpha," laughed Rocky. "They actually look like they are capable of putting a dent on the UAE."

But, before he could remark any further, Rocky felt a sharp pain in his back and squatted down onto the group.

"Rocky, you all right?"

"Guess…my back isn't fully healed yet," he groaned, while trying to stay positive about his situation.

"Rocky, why didn't you say anything?" Katherine asked, bending down to Rocky's level and trying to help him back up. "You didn't have to participate in the test with your back and all."

"And not let my counterpart have someone to fight against?"

Nevertheless, the cause for concern for Rocky's back was a little bit of a concern. In fact, we weren't the only ones with concern for him.

"Rocky, you should rest your back before we do any more testing," cautioned Alpha, as Rocky struggled to stay on his feet.

"I agree with Alpha," said Adam. "We'll help you back to your room."

…

So, Adam and Tanya helped Rocky out of the laboratory, leaving me and Katherine as the only Zeo Rangers remaining.

"They seem powerful, Alpha," remarked Katherine. "But, will they hold their own? I mean, part of me thinks that the ninja powers won't be enough."

"We aren't just going to depend on the robot rangers alone," explained Alpha. "We actually have word the Alien Rangers from Aquitar are on their way bringing their Battle Borgs as well."

"That's great to hear, Alpha," I chuckled. "We're going to need all the help we can get, I can tell you that."

With those words, we turned to leave the laboratory and returned to the Astro Megaship, where Rocky was being treated for his back by an Eltarian doctor while Zordon watched along with Adam and Tanya.

"How is he?" I asked Zordon.

"His back is being treated, Tommy," he answered turning back to me and Katherine with a concerned look on his face. "But, I can't help but wonder how long he is going to last with his injury."

"I agree with Zordon," sighed Katherine, nervously wondering if Rocky should even be with us to begin with. "Do you think that maybe we should tell Rocky…?"

"I'm not sure," I sighed. "But, we can't be the judge of that, Kat. Only Rocky should decide whether he should even help us defend Eltar. Even if we have to be at full strength, we can't let common sense be ignored."

So, we watched as Rocky was given hot towels to try and relax the pain in his back. Part of me wanted to just walk over and tell Rocky to go back to Earth, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Rocky was a Power Ranger, one of us and to tell him that he could not fight was like telling him to turn over his Ranger powers.

Of course, this decision would be a decision that would seal Rocky's eventual fate when all was said and done…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Concerns for Rocky"

Katherine and I returned to our quarters aboard the Megaship feeling nothing but concern for Rocky. He was one of us, a power ranger fighting in this never-ending war against evil. Now, both of us had a tough decision to make concerning Rocky's commitment to the defense of Eltar.

"Thank God that the Aquitians are on their way," sighed Katherine as she slid off her black high heels and black suit coat. "But, I can't help but feel concerned for Rocky, Tommy. Don't you think he should go back home and heal?"

"You heard what I said, Kat," I replied. "We can't make that decision for Rocky. Only Rocky can decide whether he stays or fights. I want to decide what is best for him just as much as you do, but I can't."

"Perhaps it is a good thing we're getting reinforcements, then. Still, it doesn't make things any easier for us and for Rocky."

It was then that Katherine brought up another pressing matter concerning Andros.

"But, there's something else," Katherine continued as she slid off her tan stockings. "Tommy, haven't you noticed that Andros…has feelings for me? I know that he says I relate to his sister, but…"

"I've already laid out some boundaries with him, Kat," I interrupted, sharply turning to face her. "You are my girlfriend and he is not to make any advances or moves onto you. If he does, he'll be a disgrace to the Power Rangers."

Katherine was amazed by my defiance, but then again, she was already used to me having these kinds of moments.

"Maybe we shouldn't let this little thing get to us, Tommy. Andros has his reasons for liking me. Perhaps he wants me to be friends with him. We are Power Rangers after all and we must look out for one another."

I wasn't sure what to make of this suggestion because hearing that someone wants to be friends with my girlfriend meant that they wanted to take my girlfriend for themselves.

"Then he'll have to prove it, Katherine," I said, defiantly as I pulled Katherine up to me. "Either way, I am in charge of the Power Rangers and I love you."

It was then that I felt my lust for Katherine grow and we suddenly began to show our love and our passion for one another.

…

Back in Rocky's room, Adam and Tanya continued to stay by Rocky's side as he continued to battle his back problems.

"Must have pulled a few muscles," Rocky moaned as a medical attendant continued to try and massage his back. "Guess taking part in that test must have done something to it."

"All that matters is that you rest it, Rocky," cautioned Adam. "If your back is further damaged than it is, then we'll have to send you back to Earth."

"Don't be silly, Adam. I'm not abandoning you guys, no matter what."

"Rocky, we're serious," protested Tanya, as Rocky weakly looked back at her. "We can't risk seeing you get any more hurt than you already are."

Still, Rocky remained defiant and was not going to back down that easily. He was first and foremost a Power Ranger and was not going to abandon his team for anything.

…

Just then, the doors opened and we saw Delphine and Cestro of the Aquitian Rangers walk into the room.

"Delphine! Cestro!" laughed Adam as he and Tanya embraced them. "Glad to see you, guys!"

"We received Zordon's message and have come to aide you in your defense of Eltar," said Delphine. "The Alien Rangers and I are ready to defend Eltar alongside you."

"We are sorry to see you in this condition, Rocky," remarked Cestro, gently rubbing down on Rocky's back. "Were you injured in the test?"

"No, just injured it in the fighting ring a while back. But, I should be fine. Just got to rest it up for the fight ahead."

"We do have some healing powers that we can use to help your back, Rocky," suggested Delphine. "I don't know if it will help you entirely, but it should take some of the pain away."

"Where are the rest of the Aquitians?" asked Tanya, taking her mind off of Rocky for a quick second.

"They are being briefed on the situation by the Eltarian council," answered Delphine. "We will reconvene with them shortly."

So, we were lucky to have the Alien Rangers onboard to help us fight against the UAE, but that still didn't erase the fact that we had other internal battles to fight, including Andros and his feelings for Katherine.

…

Back on the Cimmerian Planet, Lord Zedd was attempting to finish recharging Serpentera to full strength when he was interrupted by Master Vile.

"So, you're trying to restore your zord to its former glory?" he remarked. "Although, I will admit that this General Havoc does give us hope for the future."

"What do you mean about that?" asked Zedd, turning away from Serpentera to face his father-in-law. "Are you saying that General Havoc is going to succeed me as Emperor of Evil one day? Let me reassure you, you decrepit dictator, that I will continue to hold onto my title as long as I am still in existence."

"Might as well face the music, Zedd. We need to have a new fresh class of evil and well, you haven't had much of a good track record when it comes to defeating the Rangers despite all you have done."

Of course, Zedd didn't take this very well.

"Look here, Master Vile!" Zedd snapped, pointing his Z staff at him. "I'll have you know that despite turning the clocks back and the rangers into children, you also didn't manage to destroy them entirely either. When you got beat by the Alien Rangers, you threw a temper tantrum and ran off back to your own galaxy!"

"That was a long time ago! I've learned to not run like a coward and this time, I am here to stay and help our beloved Dark Specter achieve his goal of bringing about the end of Eltar and Zordon for that matter."

"Is that so?" countered Zedd. "Well, I've got my own team of Dark Rangers ready to take on the Power Rangers. What do you have to say now?"

"I don't believe it!" said Master Vile as he walked away. "No matter what you do, Lord Zedd, you will never, ever succeed in stopping the young evil from taking over the old evil. Times are changing and you must learn to grow with them!"

Laughing wickedly, Zedd watched as his father-in-law disappeared from view.

"So what if will never succeed? You're just probably jealous that I married Rita and gained her stupid idiot of a brother as a brother-in-law. I'll show you! I'll show them all that Lord Zedd still is the true emperor of evil!"

And to prove his statement, Zedd fired his Z staff into the galaxy as an act of defiance for his true goals and intentions…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Lord Zedd, Jealous Son-in-Law"

Following his tense filled conversation with his father, Zedd returned to his throne room and sat down in thought. He had to find a way to prove to that father-in-law of his that he was not done yet as the emperor of evil.

"FINSTER!" he bellowed, summoning his loyal monster maker servant.

"Yes, your evilness? What can I do for you?"

"Summon the Dark Rangers here at once! I have something I wish to share with them."

"At once, your highness."

At that moment, Rito Revolto came into the throne room brandishing his sword, being his usual dumb self.

"Hey Ed, what do you think of my newly clean sword here?" he remarked. "Can't wait to try out on those Power Rangers and…what's wrong, Ed? Do you need a hug?"

Rito waited for Zedd to respond in his usual defiant and annoyed manner, once again berating him for messing up his name, but he didn't. Zedd was too focused on Master Vile's remarks about him to take any notice.

"I had a little bit of a…talk with your father."

"What'd he have to say?"

"That I need to step down and let that General Havoc and his sister take over."

"Don't forget that Astronema chick. She's quite the hot stuff."

Hearing Astronema's name only got Zedd more depressed and annoyed. To him, Astronema was just another of the future names of evil he didn't want to hear.

"What, Ed? It's true!"

"No, it's not true, you bumbling buffoon!" sneered Lord Zedd, glaring at his brother-in-law. "Because I'm still going to keep my title no matter what the difference! Even if you are destroyed in the impending battle, you will still hear the fact that I will continue to be the Emperor of Evil!"

"If you say so, Ed," chuckled Rito, as he left the throne room. "Gotta go check on Goldilocks and see how he's doing with his zord! Wouldn't you believe that he won't let me at least take it for a test run?"

"Rito Revolto," Zedd muttered. "It would be nice to do away with that brother of Rita's, but it would have to be in the ensuing battle, I suppose. That bumbler will need to do himself in at the hands of the Power Rangers."

…

Just then, Finster returned to the throne room with the five kidnapped teens now brainwashed to serve as his dark rangers.

"You called for us, sire?" asked Justin, the Red Dark Ranger.

"Yes, my loyal dark rangers," answered Zedd, rising and approaching his dark rangers. "I've summoned you on a matter of great importance to me. As you might have known, there have been rumors of new candidates to dethrone me as your emperor of evil. Let it be known amongst you five that I will forevermore be your superior and no one else will! Do you understand?"

"As you command, master!" said Bobby, placing his hands to his heart in allegiance. "We will forevermore consider you the true emperor of evil!"

"Excellent. Now, have you tested out your new powers yet?"

"They have, Lord Zedd," said Finster, trying to speak up for the Dark Rangers. "And I can assure you that their new powers are…"

"Silence! You have not been given permission to speak, underling."

This made Finster fall silent and fall back against a wall slightly.

"As I was saying, I want you to prove my father-in-law, Master Vile and all who threaten to take away my title that you are all capable of helping me prove to destroying the Power Rangers. What I need you to do is demonstrate to me your abilities to serve as my Dark Rangers. Go ahead, my rangers, morph, using the power coins made of pure darkness!"

Doing as they were told, the Dark Rangers stepped forward with their dark power morphers in hand.

"It's morphin' time!" cried Justin as each of the Dark Rangers morphed.

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Soon, the dark rangers had donned their costumes, similar to our own old ranger costumes, but rather than white diamonds, their diamonds were black as night. Furthermore, their power coins, replicas of our damaged dinosaur coins, were exactly just that, replicas. But, unlike ours which were of pure goodness, these coins were of pure evil.

"Excellent, my dark rangers! Your powers of evil work and will lead you all to victory for me! Finster, have they managed to defeat the Tengas in the test?"

"They have managed to do so, your highness."

"Great! Now is the perfect opportunity for you to test out the Thunderzords and as for the White Tigerzord, you'll someone helping you…nobody! For the enchanted saber known as Saba, shall be reborn and reside with me!"

To prove what he was saying, Zedd raised his right hand and a sword of black darkness materialized in his hand that resembled my former enchanted saber, Saba.

"For I shall control the Tigerzord along with my own zord, Serpentera and I will have twice the firepower."

"Um, your excellency," suggested Finster. "Perhaps maybe Rita should control the Tigerzord. You'll have your hands full with Serpentera and its new warrior mode."

"Finster does have a point, Zeddy," said a voice that revealed to be Rita entering the throne room. "Why not let me control the newly reconstructed Tigerzord? Remember, I had my moments with it."

"But, the last time I let you use it, you wanted to prove to me that you could destroy the rangers and you failed at that!"

"Come on, Zeddy, that was ancient history! Times have changed and Dark Specter is expecting ever member of the United Alliance of Evil to do his part! You can prove my father wrong either way with just one zord under your control."

This was a surprise to Zedd, since he thought that Rita was more loyal to her father than he was. Then again, Rita was just like Zedd, unpredictable. However, Zedd was going to do whatever he took to defeat us and felt that letting Rita control the Tigerzord was the only way to send a point to everyone.

"If you say so, my queen!" sighed Zedd, handing the remade black Saba over to her. "But, don't come begging to me if you are unable to control it."

"Don't worry, Zeddy," laughed Rita, raising her newfound powers into the air. "The Tigerzord shall be in good hands with me!"

"See that it is, Rita," remarked Zedd, turning his attention away from Rita and back to the Dark Rangers. "And as for the rest of you, I want you to hone in your ability to control the Thunderzords with the same determination as I do. Do you understand?"

"As you command, Lord Zedd!" cried the Dark Rangers.

"In that case, it's time for you to face another test against a combination of my wife's putties and my z-putties! Return to your training at once!"

So, Lord Zedd zapped the Dark Rangers away and sent them back to their training.

…

Back on Eltar, we were about conduct some more training with our robotic counterparts…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Dividing and Conquering"

Despite the circumstances we were in, Kat and I once again made our love for each other before falling asleep. However, as they always say, nothing lasts forever as the sounds of our door knocking ended the deep sleep we were both in.

"Who is It?" I asked groggily as I got out of bed wearing only my t-shirt and briefs and walked to the door.

"It's Adam, Tommy. Zordon wants us in the Command Center immediately."

"We'll be right out."

After heeding Zordon's request, I turned back to Katherine, who was slowly starting to wake up and knowing that she had nothing but a white bra and white panties on, I turned my face away from looking at her while she dressed.

"What's going on?" Kat yawned as she climbed out of bed and gathered her discarded clothes from the floor.

"Zordon wants us at the command center. Sorry to have to wake you up."

"It's all right, I needed to get up anyway. Dark Specter must be on the move or something."

"Or at least Rita and Zedd are. Anyways, we still need to conduct some more testing with the Robots. That's probably why Zordon wants us at the command center right now."

"You can turn around now."

So, I turned and Katherine, now dressed in her white blouse and black knee length skirt, was now worthying of looking at. Once I had dressed in my already used up best clothes, we made our way to the command center to meet up with everyone who had already gathered. But, we were also joined by Auric the Conqueror, Ninjor's Zeo counterpart who had arrived during the night.

"What's going on?" I asked Adam.

"Zordon's about to tell us now. Apparently, we intercepted some more transmissions from the Cimmerian Planet."

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice," Zordon said as he walked into the command center. "We have been intercepting transmissions from the Cimmerian Planet for the past hour. Apparently, Dark Specter is wasting no time on planning on testing out his strengths by attacking several nearby planets."

"What planets?" I asked.

Zordon then directed our attention towards the viewing globe and we saw a place that looked all too familiar to us being attacked by several platoons of the Machine Empire's Cogs.

"It's Edinoi," gasped Rocky, his face filled with surprise. "Zordon, we've got to do something!"

"What's Edinoi?" asked Katherine, turning over towards me.

"Before we got our Ninja powers, Zordon sent us to help out Prince Dex, the Masked Rider, who rules over the planet. Guess he's going to need our help again."

"Apparently, Edinoi is the first of several planned targets that Dark Specter has planned for the United Alliance of Evil to practice on," said Alpha. "There is no question that Dark Specter is trying to impress soldiers into the UAE."

"Then we have to stop them," remarked Delphine.

"Agreed, Zordon," added Ninjor.

"Then, its settled," said Zordon. "Tommy, you and the Zeo Rangers will head to Edinoi to help Prince Dex. The Ninja robot rangers will accompany you to the planet along with Ninjor and Auric. The rest of you will stay here and help continue to monitor any more attacks on nearby planets. Good luck, and may the power protect us all."

With those words, we and our robot counterparts assumed our respectful powers. We were up first to assume our Zeo Powers.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

Then, our Robotic Counterparts followed suit.

"It's Morphin' Time!'

"White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

…

Soon, we teleported to Edinoi and saw the platoons of Cogs heading straight for Prince Dex's palace.

"They're going to be crawling over the palace in a few minutes!" cried Adam.

"Yeah, we'd better think fast," I called. "Auric, we'll take the cogs already up towards the palace. The rest of you stay here and keep them from going into the forest. Let's go!"

Once we split up, we took our positions in front of Dex's palace and joined his guards in trying to hoard off the legions of Cogs already on the move.

"Welcome to my nightmare," I muttered as we began to do battle with the Cogs, defending Dex's palace with every ounce of strength we had. However, the Cogs were somewhat overwhelming in numbers and there were moments where we struggled to keep up with them. No matter how hard we tried, they were just too many of them to deal with.

Still, we weren't fighting alone as a green armored fighter with bug eyes on its helmet was also fighting alongside us.

"Thanks for helping us, Tommy!" Dex cried.

"No problem, Dex!" I cried, punching and kicking at any cogs that came our way.

…

At the far east and west sides of the palace, the rest of us continued to hold our ground, but Rocky was struggling big time and it wasn't until he was pushed down to the hard surface of the planet and his back felt the full force of it.

"ROCKY!" screamed Adam, only to be knocked down by several Cogs that saw an opportunity to do so. Rocky screamed loudly in pain as he struggled to get back onto his feet despite the pain in his back and fight, only to be repeatedly be put back down on the ground.

Eventually, as the hour passed, we started to gain the upper hand thanks to the palace's defenses and we managed to successfully push the Cogs back from the palace. Down at the forest entrance, Ninjor and the Robot Ninja Rangers had also started to gain the upper hand.

"We got them on the run!" cried the Red Robot Ninja Ranger, as he and the other Robots fought in their Metallic Armor. "Keep it up, guys!"

Soon, the Cogs ran off and we were victorious in defending the palace. However, Rocky's reaggravated back made this a hollow victory for us. Returning to Eltar, Rocky was once again placed in medical protocol for his back as Zordon briefed us on what was going to happen next.

"So, it appears that the Cogs were planning to make Edinoi a base for the United Alliance of Evil," said Zordon. "But, it seems that they were also testing your weaknesses and they certainly succeeded in doing so when Rocky was injured once again."

"I know how you feel, Zordon," sighed Adam, burying his face into the palm of his left hand. "We really do need to send him back to Earth with his injury. I mean, he could have been killed out there."

"You know Rocky isn't going to give in that easily, Adam," I remarked to Adam before turning back to Zordon. "Isn't there anything that we can do to help him? Maybe the Alien Rangers have something to help him."

"We can ask, but it may not be possible," promised Alpha 5, handing us what appeared to be a report. "In the meantime, we just got these reports from our spies on the Cimmerian Planet. It appears that several more planets are being targeted."

"I've decided to send five platoons of our soldiers to help defend those planets," said Zordon. "Right now, we need you here. Apparently, Dark Specter has extended the deadline for the attack on Eltar to three more days."

"Why would he do that?" Katherine asked.

"He's probably trying to psyche us out, Kat," I sighed. "And if he is, then he is succeeding in doing so."

…

It remained to be seen whether Dark Specter was doing just that. But, either way, we weren't going to be taking any chances at all. Eltar could be attacked at any time and we needed to be ready for anything…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"We Shall Never Surrender"

The brief battle on Edinoi with the Cogs was merely just the snack for the battle ahead. However, the decision for Zordon to send Eltarian to the targeted planets was perhaps a wise one since Rocky's back was once again cause for concern. But, we had very little to look back on for the alarm sounds meant that something was right outside our defenses.

"Ay yi yi yi!" cried Alpha, looking at some readings. "We've got a reading coming up on the command center!"

"Rangers, go check this out immediately," ordered Zordon and heeding his command, we did as we were told, racing outside to find out what was happening.

Racing outside, we opened the doors to the command center to reveal what appeared to be a giant floating head made of fire similar to how Zordon appeared on Earth. The head was a youth, similar to our age.

"He looks like one of us," whispered Tanya. "What does he want?"

"Who are you?" I asked. "And what do you want with us?"

"I am the messenger from the Cimmerian Planet," the head replied. "I have brought you a message from the Grand Monarch of Evil, Dark Specter to surrender yourselves at once, Power Rangers."

"We will never surrender!" thundered Delphine, glaring at the messenger with a deep look in her eyes along with the rest of the Alien Rangers.

"This is your only chance to surrender yourselves and your powers to us in exchange for your lives! As we speak, Dark Specter is preparing his forces to launch a full-scale assault on this planet and he will take no prisoners that remain alive."

"Well, you tell your boss that we will not surrender that easily!" cried Adam, pointing to the messenger. "We're the Power Rangers and we will fight until the death!"

Even though she didn't show it, I could tell that Tanya wasn't too thrilled at the idea of not surrendering right away. In her mind, she was probably thinking of Rocky's well-being, especially after the brief battle on Edinoi.

"Adam's right, we don't surrender that easily!" I said, much to Katherine's worry. "And I can assure you that even if you do kill us, there will be other to take our places! So, go back and tell your leader that Zordon will fight to the bitter end!"

"Very well, then," said the messenger. "Let it be known that you shall be destroyed by Dark Specter and your powers will belong to him!"

With that, we saw the messenger fly away and returned inside.

…

"Zordon, Dark Specter expects us to surrender so easily," I said as we walked towards him and Alpha. "Do you think we made the right call?"

"You did make the right call, Power Rangers," he replied. "I'd much rather be destroyed than to risk everything that Eltar has stood for. We don't surrender that easily, no matter what the circumstances."

"Zordon is right," added Ninjor. "No force of goodness should ever surrender to evil. Because if that force of goodness gives up some of their liberty to obtain security, deserves neither liberty nor security."

I could tell that Ninjor was quoting Benjamin Franklin, much to my surprise.

"So, we keep fighting and preparing for the fight ahead, Rangers," said Zordon. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Zordon," we replied and returned to preparing for the fight ahead.

…

Back on the Cimmerian Planet, the messenger returned to Dark Specter's lair with our response.

"So, they refuse to surrender peacefully?" he remarked.

"Yes, your excellency," replied the messenger. "Zordon and his allies have no desire to surrender themselves to us."

"Then, we must continue to prepare for the fight ahead. Make sure that all of my evil forces are continuing to prepare their armies for the battle ahead. Soon, the powers of Zordon and the Power Rangers will be no more."

"As you command, sire. I shall let your forces know of what you speak of."

The messenger disappeared from view and Dark Specter returned to his solitude. However, no sooner did the messenger leave did Astronema reappear.

"Well, I'm not surprised that the Power Rangers are not going to surrender," she chuckled, walking in seductively. "Nevertheless, we gave them their chance to do so."

"Indeed we did," sighed Dark Specter. "Still, the attacks on the other planets are going on very nicely, I assume?"

"Yes, as you commanded. So far, our forces have reported that many of the planets allied with Zordon have either fallen, surrendered or have been destroyed. Soon, we will focus on conquering the rest of the Universe."

"Excellent, Astronema. You have never failed me and I expect you to continue doing so. It's too bad that I can have all my forces have the same desire and hunger that you have."

"They'll soon follow my example when the time is right, Dark Specter. No matter how much they try, they will never succeed in defeating us."

At that moment, a small screen developed next to Dark Specter and showed Divatox's forces fighting the Turbo Rangers. Seeing Divatox made Dark Specter growl in frustration at how inept she truly was.

"But," remarked Astronema, directing her attention towards Dark Specter. "I think Divatox has much to learn about living up to your standards along with Rita, Zedd and the Machine Empire."

Hearing this gave Dark Specter an idea on how to make Divatox live up to his standards and beliefs.

"And soon, she shall live up to my standards," he said as the messenger returned to the lair and rematerialized in front of Dark Specter and Astronema.

"You summon me, your excellency?" he asked. "All our forces are preparing their armies for the attack on Eltar even as you speak."

"Yes," answered Dark Specter. "Go to the home planet of Goldgoyle and bring him to me. I have a request to make of him in order for Divatox to defeat the Power Rangers currently fighting on Earth."

"As you command," answered the Messenger and left.

Once the messenger was gone, Dark Specter once again turned his attention back to Astronema.

"It will take some time for Goldgoyle to be contacted," he said. "Once Goldgoyle helps Divatox launch her attack on Earth, we make our move on Eltar."

"And knowing Zordon," chuckled Astronema, evilly. "He will be ordering the Turbo Rangers to stay on Earth and defend it from Divatox, allowing us to easily conquer him. It seems like the perfect plan, Dark Specter."

"Indeed, it is, Astronema. Indeed, it is."

As they talked, Andros, disguised as a cloaked figure, was listening in from the far-left corner of the lair. Hearing what had just been said, he quickly and quietly disappeared before he could be discovered.

The Battle of Eltar was about to come sooner than later…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Talking to Rocky"

Dark Specter's message to offer us a chance to surrender was not going to be taken seriously. We are the Power Rangers and we don't turn belly up and beg to anyone. We never did and we weren't going to start now.

"Does he really expect us to surrender so easily?" wondered Adam as we all stood around in the upper Command Center. "We don't give up that easily!"

"We've faced many challenges before, Adam. This is certainly no different than anything we have faced yet."

"I must warn you though that Dark Specter is a creature who shows no mercy to his enemies," cautioned Zordon. "He will take no prisoners and doesn't care who lives or dies."

"I'm even wondering if what happened on Edinoi was meant to test us for what is to come," sighed Tanya. I sure do feel bad about Rocky though. He should go home to Earth for the sake of his health."

Tanya still had her reasons for wanting Rocky to be sent home, however that was not our decision. Still, I felt as if I should at least talk to Rocky personally.

"Tommy, where are you going?" Katherine asked.

"I'm going to talk to Rocky and see what he thinks about staying or helping us fight," I answered and Katherine followed me to the Astro Megaship Mach 2 where Rocky was once again lying hurt on the table. I will admit that seeing him in the condition he was in did make me feel more than a little sorry for him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked with concern in my voice. "How's the back?"

"Really bothering me big time," moaned Rocky as the attendant, injected medication into his back and showing the pain of the needle on Rocky's face. "I'm just going to rest until the time comes to fight."

"Rocky, it's up to you," I sighed. "But, some of us are thinking you should go home and rest your back. We are very concerned for you, after all."

Still, Rocky was trying to not let the pain of his back cloud his decision. I could tell in his mind that he was staying and there was nothing we could do about it.

"Tommy," sighed Rocky. "Have you ever heard of what happened at the Alamo?"

"Of course, man. We studied it in Middle School, didn't we?"

"Well, they all were given a chance to leave, but they all stayed behind and fought to the death. They all died for the sake of Texas. If we die, we die for the sake of being a Power Ranger. In a way, I kind of feel like Jim Bowie."

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this. Rocky was just like that, he was being like Jim Bowie, lying wounded in bed.

"Then, who do you think I am?" I remarked. "William Travis?"

"No, I think Zordon is more William Travis and you're more Davy Crockett."

Of course, Katherine, being from Australia, had absolutely no idea what we were talking about.

"Either way, you're Jim Bowie, Rock."

"But, the big difference is that I am not going to be stuck here lying in bed. I'm going to fight by your side, Tommy. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make to protect the power."

"The power is one thing, a life is another matter," cautioned Katherine, a hint of worry in her voice, which Rocky quickly took notice. "Think of the families we would we be leaving behind, Tommy."

"They will understand us in time, Katherine," I sighed, looking back at her. "But, no matter what happens, I will always love you and we will always be Power Rangers."

…

Just then, we saw Andros arrive back on the Megaship and powerwalked over towards us. The look on his face meant that something major had been discovered.

"Tommy," he gasped, powering down out of his own red ranger costume and into the cloak he had been wearing to disguise himself. "Where's Zordon?"

"He's in the command center," I said, knowing that he didn't have his eyes on Katherine. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you all in the command center. Better get over there."

Before we could say another word, Andros quickly disappeared and we decided to follow him and find out what was going on.

"Zordon," said Andros as he walked into the Command Center. "There is something that you all need to hear. Dark Specter is seeking out Goldgoyle to attack Earth."

"Gold who?" asked Adam as Katherine and I headed into the Command Center, followed by Ninjor and Auric the Conqueror.

"Goldgoyle," answered Zordon, catching our attention. "One of the most destructive monsters in the Universe. There is no question that Dark Specter is seeking him out."

"Then, we've got to stop him," suggested Adam. "We can't let him get to Earth."

"Ay yi yi, Adam," cried Alpha 5. "That's exactly what Dark Specter will want you to do. If we confront Goldgoyle, then Eltar is left undefended from the rest of Dark Specter's forces."

"But, what about Earth?" I asked Zordon. "TJ and the others, they're going to be caught off guard."

"We'll try and send them a message as soon as possible, Tommy. But, the defense of Eltar is more important right now."

"I can try and track Goldgoyle's movements," suggested Andros. "I can follow him in the Astro Megaship Mach One."

"Then, do so at once, Andros," ordered Zordon and Andros saluted us before leaving. However, by having him leave so quickly, I felt a sense of un-resolve concerning the feelings that he had for Katherine. But, one day or another those airings would be aired, but not today.

…

Back on the Cimmerian Planet, Dark Specter had managed to call his trusted ally, Goldgoyle, to his lair.

"Now, my old friend," he asked the powerful monster. "Are you aware of what needs to be done?"

"Yes, Dark Specter," laughed Goldgoyle. "I will go to Earth and help Divatox in launching the attack on the Turbo Rangers. That will leave you to attack Eltar and take the power for yourself."

"Once you have arrived on Earth, then I will attack Eltar. I want Zordon and his forces to be pinned down and unable to fight back. Now go, Goldgoyle and help Divatox to spread my wrath of evil throughout the universe!"

With a thunderously evil laugh, Goldgoyle disappeared and Dark Specter set in motion the chain of events that would bring about our greatest defeat.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Calling of the Zords"

I could still remember where we were when we first began to deal with the events about to transpire. The word that Earth was about to be attacked was still fresh in our minds when we went to sleep. No sooner did we all fall asleep that the alarms rang out and we all rushed to the command center, even Rocky, despite the pain in his back, came out to join us.

"What's going on, Zordon?" I asked as we all rushed in.

"Dark Specter's forces are wasting no time in setting up their defenses," answered Zordon. "Behold the viewing globe."

Looking towards the viewing globe, we saw what appeared to be legions of forces taking up positions around the command center.

"Apparently, Dark Specter is wasting no time in preparing for an attack," said Zordon, his voice filled with concern. "He has ordered his forces to surround the Command Center."

"What is he planning to do?" asked Tanya, worriedly.

"According to what Andros has informed us," answered Alpha 5, holding up what appeared to be a piece of paper. "Dark Specter is planning to attack in two stages. The first stage is to disable and destroy the Megazords and then the second stage is to attack the Command Center, en masse."

We then looked at the viewing globe again and saw what appeared to be the unmorphed Dark Rangers also taking up positions with Lord Zedd and Rita's forces. Looking at them, I knew that there was another matter of concern: that these were the teenagers who had been kidnapped to serve as Lord Zedd's Dark Rangers. We needed to bring them home safe, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Can't he help us?" asked Delphine.

"I'm sorry, Rangers, but Andros was last spotted near the Cimmerian Planet and won't be able to return in time," answered Zordon. "Apparently, he had been caught by the Cimmerian Planet's defenses and must now deal with them. However, we have enough strength to at least try and defend the planet."

"Now what do we do?"

"We wait until someone makes the first move," I said, assuming the leadership role. "Once the battle starts, we cannot allow the UAE to gain the strategic advantage. We have to hit them hard and early if we are to gain the advantage we need."

"Tommy's got a point," suggested Auric. "Perhaps we could each take a side of the Command Center to defend."

"I agree with Auric," added Ninjor. "It's important to keep as much of the Command Center as protected as possible."

"Then, its decided," said Zordon. "This is what you have worked towards, Power Rangers, to prepare yourselves for this very moment. Good luck and may the power protect you."

All of us couldn't help but feel that this was going to be the last time that Zordon was going to be with us. We didn't want to believe it, but it sure seemed that way.

"Very well," said Zordon, looking over towards Alpha 5. "Alpha, ready the Robot Rangers."

"Yes, Zordon."

With those words, we readied ourselves for the fight ahead and with Katherine and I sharing one last glance before the storm was to break, we assumed our Zeo powers for perhaps, the last time.

"It's Morphin' time!" I cried.

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

Fully morphed, we teleported out of the command center, leaving the Robot Rangers to morph up their powers.

"White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

Next, came the Alien Rangers.

"White Aquitar Ranger Power!" cried Delphine.

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power!" cried Corcous.

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!" cried Cestro.

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!" cried Tideus.

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" cried Aurico.

Once we had all morphed, we headed to our respective zord holding bays and summoned our respective fleet of zords: Rocky and Tanya controlled the Zeo Megazord; Adam and Katherine controlled the Super Zeo Megazord and I would control the Red Battlezord.

For the Robots, the Robot Ninja Rangers controlled the Ninja Megazord and the Falconzord while the Alien Rangers would pilot the Shogun Megazord. Ninjor and Auric grew to their respective Zord sizes and joined us in covering the north and south ends of the Command Center.

"All right," I said, from the cockpit of the Red Battlezord. "Now it's only a matter of time guys before they make their move."

"Tommy," I heard Katherine over the radio say. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you."

The sounds in Katherine's voice made it very difficult for me to hear. I could tell that Katherine was scared for her life and deep down, I was scared too. Then again, we all were scared.

…

On the other side, Dark Specter saw that we had taken up positions and knew that the time had come for his forces to prepare for battle.

"Prepare the Zords!" he ordered and the rest of the villains complied.

"Now, Dark Rangers," ordered Lord Zedd to the Dark Rangers from Serpentera. "Assume the powers of darkness and call upon the power of your Thunderzords!"

"Yes, master! It's morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Then, with shock and disbelief, we saw the unimaginable happen before us as our Dark Ranger counterparts summoned our once destroyed Thunderzords.

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!" called the Black Dark Ranger and we first saw the Mastodon Dinozord transform into the Lion Thunderzord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!" called the Pink Dark Ranger, transforming the Pterodactyl Dinozord into the Firebird Thunderzord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" called the Blue Dark Ranger, transforming the Triceratops Dinozord into the Unicorn Thunderzord.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!" called the Yellow Dark Ranger, transforming the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord into the Griffin Thunderzord.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" called the Red Dark Ranger, transforming the Tyrannosarus Dinozord into the Red Dragon Thunderzord.

With the five thunderzords summoned, there was only one more thunderzord to be summoned and it was a moment that I thought I would never live to see.

"All right, Rita, call the White Tigerzord!"

"You got it, Zeddykins!" laughed Rita, raising the evil clone of Saba into the air. "White Tiger thunderzord power!"

With a loud roar, I saw in disbelief as the White Tigerzord emerged onto the battlefield and transforming to warrior mode.

Once the Tigerzord had transformed, we saw the rest of the thunderzords transform before our very eyes: the Red Dragon transformed into its own warrior mode with the rest of the thunderzords assuming the armor. Once combined, we saw the Thunder Megazord with the Dark Rangers inside the cockpit.

"I can't believe this is happening," I gasped. "Our own once destroyed zords…being used against us.

However, this was only the beginning as we saw something even more shocking: Serpentera began to transform as well like the Red Dragon thunderzord into its own warrior mode.

"And there's plenty more where that came from!" Zedd laughed evilly. "You might say that Serpentera has learned a new trick, rangers, because it has learned a new trick! Now, it can fight just like a Megazord with me at the controls!"

"Hey, don't forget us!" laughed a pair of voices that belonged to Rito and Goldar. "We've got ourselves a fully charged Cyclopsis ready to cut you down to size, Rangers!"

"Not to mention a fully charged and new and improved Mettallasaurus!" added General Havoc, much to Lord Zedd's irritation. "Face it, Rangers, you don't stand a chance against our combined forces!"

"That remains to be seen!" I cried and with those words, the Battle for Eltar was about to begin...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Start of the Battle"

So, here it was. Aboard our respective megazords, we waited for the battle for Eltar to begin. I will admit that sitting in our zords was almost nerve-racking.

"When do we make our move?" I heard Katherine say into the radio.

"Whoever makes the first move," I replied into the radio. "Knowing our enemies, they will be the ones that will make the first move."

However, rather than making the first move, Dark Specter materialized behind his forces and looked down at us with mallecious intent.

"Why does he look like Maligore?" wondered Adam from inside the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Maybe they're brothers," remarked Rocky from the Zeo Megazord. "Or something like that."

"ZORDON!" thundered Dark Specter, lightning bolts flashing around him. "Appear and face me!"

Doing as he was told, Zordon walked up to the top of the command center and stared up at Dark Specter. Brandishing his staff, Zordon was bound and determined to never surrender.

"Dark Specter!" he yelled. "If you wish that we surrender to you, we will never do so!"

"I am offering you one final chance to save your life and the lives of your power rangers! Surrender your zords and powers to me and I will let you survive!"

"Never!" shouted Ninjor. "You shall never get them!"

"Powerless threat from a being of Ninja," laughed Dark Specter. "You shall fall just like the rest of your comrades!"

As Dark Specter spoke, another series of lightning flashes shook the planet to its core as much to our shock and horror, a whole fleet of warships were coming our way and they were piloted by Quantrons and Cogs.

"Face the truth, Zordon! You have no chance of defeating us!" cried Dark Specter. "Surrender yourselves and your powers to me now!"

Zordon stood there for a moment and instead of complying, fired a blast from his staff at Dark Specter, striking him in the chest. This was the signal for the UAE to make their move.

"Very well, then!" snarled Dark Specter, clutching his chest. "Go, my followers and destroy them! Attack!"

So, that was how it was going to start and we knew there was no turning back now as the Megazord forces of Cyclopsis, Metallasarus, Serpentera and the reprogrammed Thunderzords and White Tigerzord advanced towards us.

"All right, guys!" I cried from inside the Red Battlezord. "Let's go get them!"

…

So we charged and began to engage our enemies in Megazord combat; the Ninjazords and the Shougnzords along with Ninjor and Auric the Conqueror dealt with the Dark Rangers and their Thunderzords while we dealt with Cyclopsis, Serpentera and Metallasarus. Retreating into the Command Center, Zordon hastily gave Alpha new orders.

"Alpha, prepare the shields!" he ordered as Alpha and several more Eltarians began running around the command center. "All forces to their battle stations!"

"As you wish, Zordon!"

Zordon realized at that moment that he needed to send a message to Earth, to tell the Turbo Rangers that even though they would more than likely want to come to Eltar to help, they needed to stay. As the shields and guns were prepared to fire at the enemy, Zordon immediately turned on a messenger system to try and contact Earth. After a few moments, he finally managed to get through to his base on Earth.

"Rangers," he cried in a panicked voice trying to stay calm, seeing the Turbo Rangers inside the Power Chamber on Earth. "I wish it was under better circumstances. Eltar is under attack, but so far, we have resisted their advances. Though you may be tempted to come to our aide, you must stay and protect the Earth. And Rangers, beware of Goldgoyle!"

But, before Zordon could finish the sentence, the message cut out and all he could do was stand there in shock. However, he couldn't stay in shock for very long as the Command Center was already taking some big hits.

…

Back in the Zords, we continued to duel with the evil zords. We continued to hold our own against the combined strength of Metallasaurus, Serpentera and Cyclopsis, but the same couldn't be said for the Alien Rangers and our robot counterparts.

"White Tiger Thunderbolt!" Rita shouted to the White Tigerzord as my resurrected zord fired at the Ninja Megazord right in the chest and throwing it down to the surface with a hard thud.

"We need the Falconzord!" cried Rocky's robot counterpart.

"Got it!" replied my robot counterpart as the Falconzord and Ninja Megazord combined to form the Ninja Megafalconzord and go straight to its flying punch finishing move. However, Rita anticipated this and ordered the Tigerzord to jump out of the way.

"Nice try," she cackled, gleefully. "But, you can't finish me that easily, robots!"

No sooner did Rita say those words that the Tigerzord rebounded and kicked the Ninja Megafalconzord back into the Shogun Megazord, who was already getting pounded by the Thunder Megazord.

"They are strong!" groaned Aurico to Delphine from inside the Shogun Megazord. "Shields are down to 50%!"

"We must stay strong, Aquitans!" cried Delphine, trying to rally her fellow Alien Rangers. "We can't give up!"

"But, you will never defeat us!" laughed Justin as the Thunder Megazord raised its saber and struck the Shogun Megazord several times, damaging it slightly.

"One more blow and we're done for!" cried Cestro.

"Roll clear!" shouted Corcous and acting fast, the Alien Rangers rolled the Shogun Megazord out of the way just in time. "Ninjor, we need help!"

"On my way!"

Ninjor managed to jump into the battle and briefly do battle with the Thunder Megazord, but was quickly sent back with a punch to the chest.

"This is tougher than I thought!" Ninjor cried in pain as Auric the Conqueror rushed to his aide. "How are we going to stop them?"

"We just have to keep fighting!" suggested Auric, but the two sages were soon struck by a series of blasts as a squadron of Quantrons and Cogs were moving in on them. "But, I think we have a much more immediate problem on our hands, now!"

So, while the sages tried to fend off a series of squadrons, we continued to valiantly fend off the evil zords, however, we were quickly starting to gain serious amounts of damage. The weapons that the evil zords had were going far beyond anything we had seen before.

"Damage report!" I demanded into the radio as I struggled to hold the damaged Red Battlezord together.

"Power's down 25%!" shouted Rocky from the Zeo Megazord.

"Same here!" added Katherine and I began to realize that the tide of the battle was starting to turn away from us.

We needed to think of something fast to regain the upper hand or everything that we stood for would be lost… 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Fall of the Zords"

The Battle of Eltar continued to grow more and more intensive with each blow and blow inflicted upon each combatant. Unfortunately, the favor was going more and more towards the enemy's side. No matter how hard we tried, our zords were having it bad.

"Adam, we've lost our weapons!" cried Katherine. "The Super Zeo Megazord's saber has been destroyed!"

"And it's about to get worse for you," laughed Lord Zedd from inside Serpentera's cockpit. "Take this!"

Raising it's sword, Serpentera struck the Super Zeo Megazord in the chest, cracking a hole in the star center. I watched in horror as I knew Katherine was in danger along with Adam, so I tried to aide them, but was stopped by Metallasaurus.

"You're not going anywhere, Red Ranger," laughed General Havoc, suddenly grabbing hold of the Red Battlezord. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Tossing me down to the ground, I watched in horror as my emotions got the better of me, leaving me unable to control my zord.

"You'll get a kick out of this!" cried General Havoc, menacingly as he kicked my zord around several times, damaging it further and further.

"I've got to get up!"

Acting fast, I managed to fire a beam of energy at Metallasaurus in defense, striking it in the sole of its foot, giving me time to fall back. The timing allowed me to get back up and try to aide Katherine and Adam in the crippling Super Zeo Megazord, which was now being sliced at by Rito and Goldar in Mettallasaurus.

"Zeo One Battle Helmet!" shouted Rocky as the Zeo Megazord activated the Zeo One Battle Helmet, firing at Cyclopsis.

"Who do you think you are? Using your head doesn't always solve your problems!" said Goldar, striking the Zeo Megazord in the chest.

"Power cells are going down, Rocky!" cried Tanya

"You're telling me!" groaned Rocky, who was now beginning to feel the pain in his back start to rise. "I can't…"

"Rocky, what's wrong?"

"My back…"

Rocky's growing back pain was getting to be too much for him and it was beginning to hamper his ability to control the Zeo Megazord. This gave the chance for Zedd to mount an attack from Serpentera.

"A little back problem, Rocky?" he chuckled. "Well, here is a cure from me to you!"

And Serpentera's head raised up and fired a blast at the Zeo Megazord, crippling the Sphinx chest.

"Rocky, we've got to evacuate!" cried Tanya as the circuits of the Zeo Megazord were beginning to overload. But, Rocky was still in too much pain to act and with one final blast from Metallasaurus, the Zeo Megazord fell over backwards and exploded.

"NO!" I screamed as I watched the Zeo Megazord's mangled body lay before us. "ROCKY! TANYA!"

The raw emotions I was building up inside of me, caused me to lose all control of the Red Battlezord.

"Tommy, control yourself!" screamed Katherine, but it was too late for me to act or do anything about it. This little diversion allowed Cyclopsis to move in for the kill, finally slicing open the chest of the Super Zeo Megazord and the blasts from the Quantrons and Cogs were not helping in any sense of the matter.

"Katherine, we've got to go!" yelled Adam as he and Katherine did just that, jumping out of the Super Zeo Megazord as it fell over on its side. For a moment, all I could do was just stand there in shock and disbelief. Could it be that the love of my life?

"And as for you…" I heard Lord Zedd say as he delivered the final blow to my damaged Red Battlezord, sparks and explosions riddled the cockpit. With no choice, I jumped out of the Red Battlezord and watched in horror as the humanoid warzord fell over with its wires strewing out.

However, I didn't have time to worry about my destroyed zords. All I cared about was finding my fellow Rangers.

…

Meanwhile, our robot counterparts weren't as lucky as the Ninja and Shogun Megazords were getting outmatched by the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord.

"Power is dropping 70%!" cried Rocky's Robot counterpart as the Ninja Megazord lost its ape arm. "We've lost the Ape Zord!"

"It's not gonna hold for much longer!" cried Billy's Robot counterpart. But before the robots could react, the Tigerzord fired another thunderbolt from its chest at the Ninja Megazord, ripping off the Bear face. "We're going down!"

"We've got them right where we want them!" cried Lord Zedd, triumphantly. "Now, finish them off, my dark rangers!"

As you command, Lord Zedd!" shouted the Dark Rangers and they activated the Thunder Megazord saber and struck the fatal blow to the Ninja Megazord as our robot counterparts screamed and yelled while jumping out of the Ninja Megazord.

Now, only Ninjor, Auric and the Shogun Megazord piloted by the Alien Rangers remained standing.

"Don't give in, my warriors!" laughed Dark Specter, taking the destruction of our zords in total glee. "They're almost defeated!"

"Now, for the finishing touch!" cried Lord Zedd and beginning with Metallasaurus, down the line, Ninjor, Auric and the Shogun Megazord were overpowered and overwhelmed by the onslaught of blasts that came into them.

"Alien Rangers, abandon ship!" cried Delphine and the Alien Rangers abandoned the Shogun Megazord as the explosions engulfed what was left of our giant fighting machines. With our zords destroyed, we had no choice but to fall back.

"Well done, my servants," remarked Dark Specter. "Now, fall back to prepare for the next phase of our mission."

Doing as they were told, the villains retreated leaving us to regroup and survey the damages.

"Is everybody okay?" I called out to anyone who can hear me, then I saw Katherine, limping over towards me and Adam and Tanya were not far behind carrying the injured Rocky on their shoulders. Seeing Katherine gave a huge sigh of relief as we embraced each other.

"Tommy," she cried as we hugged. "Tommy…"

"Damage report," I said, solemnly.

"They're all gone," gasped my robot counterpart, walking towards us along with the rest of the Robot Ninja Rangers. "Completely destroyed."

"What do we do now?" asked Tanya as Rocky let out a loud groan of pain. Looking over the situation, I knew that Dark Specter had achieved part one of his plan to destroy the power forever.

"For now, we regroup," I sighed. "Let's get back to the Command Center."

Now, it was a matter of time until Dark Specter came back for the final assault and without our zords, we would be in the battle of our lives…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"The Destruction Could Not Be Helped"

"All the megazords were destroyed," I said to Zordon when we all reconvened in the command center. "They were just too strong."

"Unfortunately, the destruction could not be helped," sighed Zordon. "But, I have far more urgent news for you: Ninjor and Auric have been gravely wounded in the fight."

"Where are they?" asked Katherine and Zordon led us down to the lower level Power Chamber and there we saw them, Ninjor and Auric, lying down on table with the Alien Rangers attending to them.

Both had damages on their bodies that were deep and unable to be fixed.

"No," Katherine whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. "Ninjor, Auric."

In fact, Katherine was probably the most affected out of all of us. After all, she was the one who helped capture Ninjor along with the Falconzord to be used to power the Shogunzords.

"Rangers?" moaned Ninjor, weakly looking over towards us. "Is…that you?"

"Yes, Ninjor," sighed Adam, sadly. "It's us."

"I…I guess…you know…that…I haven't…much time. I'm…sorry…that…"

"Ninjor, you fought hard," I said, hastily. "We all fought hard…but they were just too powerful."

"And…the zords?"

"Gone, destroyed."

Hearing this made Ninjor sigh in defeat.

"Everything we have worked for is gone," said Adam, sadly. "The Zeo Zords are gone, as well as the Shogunzords and the Ninjazords. Dark Specter has put us in a great disadvantage. What do we do?"

Before Adam could say another word, Ninjor let out several deep breaths and we knew that he was drawing his last breaths.

"He's dying," cried Delphine as Ninjor turned to us for the last time.

"Rangers…" he whispered as he breathed his last and died. Auric, who was unable to speak, did the same right afterwards. I will be open and honest that all of us wanted to cry, but we couldn't. We're the Power Rangers and we don't let our emotions get the better of us.

"He's dead," said Cestro, solemnly.

It was then that both Zordon and Alpha 5 stepped forward and from the looks on their faces, they weren't just sad, it looked like they had something important to tell us.

"Rangers," Zordon began. "Andros has brought us news as sad as death. Our special forces on KO 35 were ambushed by the United Alliance of Evil's forces. We can expect no help."

All of us sat there for a moment and took in what had been said. We knew that this was it: that the greatest battle of our lives was about to begin and we all had a feeling that we weren't going to win it.

"I stay here with my command," continued Zordon. "But, any of you who wish to, may leave with all honor. Failing reinforcements, the Command Center cannot hold. But, do not go with heads hung low. No one from any planet can criticize your behavior, Rangers. You are brave and noble warriors. May the power protect you all."

So, we all stood there for a moment and reflected on whether we leave Eltar or stay and fight to the bitter end. It seemed like the right decision with the Megazords destroyed and Ninjor and Auric dead, but we knew that leaving Zordon vulnerable was not an option in any sense of the word.

"Zordon," I said, stepping forward. "You know very well that we never back down from anything, no matter how grim the outcome may be. We may have lost our zords; we may have lost Ninjor and Auric; but we haven't lost our spirit. We're gonna stay and fight to the bitter end. Even if we die, we die with honor."

The words I had just spoken were clear with the rest of us and all of us, even Rocky despite the concerns for the pain in his back, stepped forward in agreement.

"Very well then," sighed Zordon, smiling in awe as Alpha 5 began to get slightly emotional, trying not to rust.

…

However, when we went to our posts that night, we could only just wonder what was going to happen. Some of us were even planning on making our last wills and testaments in a verbal manner.

"What are you thinking, Tommy?" asked Katherine as I looked out into the night sky.

"Not thinking, Katherine," I answered, looking over at her. "Just remembering. Remembering of how far we all had come to this moment."

"Well, I got myself a heap of sins to answer for," remarked Rocky, who was sitting down with a corset-like back brace around his lower back. "Seemed kind of upstart…at the moment. I think that old Saint Pete's gonna slam those pearly gates right smack dab in my face."

"There are no pearly gates," said Rocky's robot counterpart. "When you're dead, you're meat for the worms."

"You don't believe in no hereafter?" gasped Tanya.

"Tales for children, bocker and balsh!" said Adam's robot counterpart.

"Well, you may be robots, but hear this," replied Katherine, her voice firm and truthful. "I can't talk down to any of you who don't believe. But, I believe in the Lord God almighty and that all evil shall be vanquished. I believe in the afterlife."

"Me too," added Adam. "I believe in the afterlife."

"Yes," added Tanya.

"I do," added Rocky.

"I believe in a hereafter," I finished. "No matter what happens, one day, we will all be together again in heaven."

"Amen," we all said in agreement.

…

Elsewhere, on the outskirts of the command center, the forces of the United Alliance of Evil were readying their forces for a full scale assault on us. The loss of our megazords had given them a full scale advantage.

"This is it," Lord Zedd thought to himself as he paced back and forth in front of his Dark Rangers. "The time has come to finally prove to Dark Specter and especially to that General Havoc that I am the superior evil. Now, my Dark Rangers, you shall not rest until you bring me the heads of all the Power Rangers both Alien and Human. Do you understand?"

"We shall do as you say, Lord Zedd," answered Justin, swearing his loyalty to him.

"Excellent. And our legions of Rita's putties, my own z-putties and our tengas will give you all the support that you need. The United Alliance of Evil may be doing all of this together, but it shall be I who gains most of the glory!"

And Lord Zedd let out a loud laugh with the thought of our impending doom heavily at the front of not just his mind, but of the rest of the UAE's members.

…

The final battle of Eltar was about to begin…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Eye of the Storm"

Committed to the end, we sat in the command center and waited, waited for the gates of hell to open up and swallow us. Us, the Zeo Rangers, the Ninja Robot Rangers and the Alien Rangers along with the Robot Turbo Rangers were the last ones standing. None of us were expecting an easy victory, but we were going to do our best.

It was during this time that my attention was turned towards Katherine and what she was going through as she looked up at the UAE's forces surrounding the command center. She didn't ask to be put in this position and underneath her pink Zeo ranger costume, she was supposed to be dressed up for a night on the town, as was I.

"Nervous?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Very," she answered, quietly and nervously looking back towards me. "Tommy, I'm…I'm scared. Scared of what's going to happen to us."

"Me too, Katherine, me too. I know I don't show it, but I'm scared too of how we are gonna come out of all of this. I mean, look at them all. They all have death in their eyes, even those who don't have eyes."

"They want our deaths to satisfy their own needs. Our spirits are one thing, but what about our bodies?"

"Hey, they can do what they want with our bodies," I chuckled, trying to put a positive spin on the situation. "All that matters are that our spirits are the ones that move on."

Katherine tried to smile fully at what I said, but she couldn't due to all of the fear and anxiety building up inside of her.

And she wasn't the only one. Many of us were aware that the armies of death were right outside the command center waiting for the moment to strike.

"Why don't they just attack us now?" asked Adam, looking up at the screen. "I mean, they are at the point now, aren't they?"

"The moment is not there, Adam," I sighed, looking over at him. "When it is, we'll know when it is."

"How?'

"When they start crying out for our blood, is when the moment arrives," answered Tanya. "That's what my grandfather said when I was a little girl growing up in Africa."

Hearing those words made Katherine think of Aisha, whom to all of us was probably glad that she wasn't here, awaiting death like the rest of us.

…

Outside the command center, the forces of Dark Specter continued to gather around us and our enemies were now in a tent being assigned areas of attack by Astronema.

"Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa," she said, looking down at a map surrounding the command center. "You and your forces shall take the north side along with Master Vile."

"If you say so," Zedd muttered under his breath. "Though it won't make any difference."

Astronema decided to ignore the remark and proceed with assigning the areas.

"King Mondo and Queen Machina, you shall attack the south side."

The two machine rulers accepted the offer.

"General Havoc," she continued. "The east side."

Lord Zedd sneered at the general upon hearing this order.

"And I will attack the west side," she finished. "That way, no area is left open. The special forces from KO-35 have been neutralized and thus, the command center has been weakened. Now, return to your armies and wait for the moment to strike from Dark Specter."

…

Once the meeting was over, our enemies returned to their respective armies and waited for the order.

"You know, Ed," remarked Rito Revolto, brandishing his sword. "I think that when all is said and done, you'll just be happy for what you have already done."

"What makes you say that, skull breath?"

"I mean, you should be happy for all you did," he explained. "Destroying the Green Ranger powers, destroying the old zords and powers along with the new zords and powers, kidnapping Kimberly and Ninjor, the list goes on. Perhaps you should, how shall I say it? Let someone else take the reigns?"

"Never," Zedd replied in an ice cold voice, glaring at his son in law. "I will never give into whatever it is that they want to have happen. Just do your job and hopefully you can survive without being destroyed."

"If you say so, Ed."

Zedd glared even further at his son-in-law, still in denial about the entire truth. In fact, Zedd was probably thinking that his life would have been a whole lot better if Rito was out of his life for good.

…

As the hours ticked by, we continued to wait and wait on both sides. Finally, Dark Specter's silhouette appeared and everyone on his side knew that the time was right for the attack to begin.

"Guys, look!" cried Katherine as we all gathered around the viewing globe.

"It's Dark Specter," gasped Rocky, as Dark Specter raised his left claw into the air and hastily dropped it, signaling the forces of Rita and Zedd to advance first.

"We have to go out and face them," I said, firmly turning over towards Alpha 5 and Zordon. "Alpha, open the outer doors."

With those words, we all gathered together, human, alien and robot clones, preparing to face the inevitable horrors that were now advancing towards us. However, before we could walk out, Alpha 5 had some final words for us.

"Rangers," he cried. "Be careful out there."

"And may the power protect you all," added Zordon and Alpha pressed a button, opening the outer doors to the command center.

…

So, we left the safety and security of the command center and stepped out towards the advancing armies, morphing into our respective ranger forms.

"Guess there is no turning back now," sighed Katherine as we prepared to split up to cover each advancing army.

"Everyone, good luck," I said, nervously. "Get to your battle stations."

Once we all took up positions on the north, south, east and west side, the time had finally come as I took out my Zeo Blaster and shot at an advancing putty patroller.

"VIVA DARK SPECTER!" screeched the tengas and we, the Zeo Power Rangers, began the battle of our lives, just as Zordon had told us in the very beginning…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Forced Back"

"Let's get them, you guys!" I called as we charged towards the advancing armies of Tengas and Putties of both types. Immediately, we began engaging in combat with them and we knew right away that this was a battle we weren't going to win easily. No sooner did we begin fighting the tengas and the putties did we come face to face with the Dark Rangers themselves.

"Hello, Tommy!" laughed Justin as the Dark Rangers advanced towards us. "Long live Lord Zedd!"

"Justin, it's me, Tommy!" I cried, trying to get through to him but to no avail as I was confronted by several putties. "You don't know what you're doing! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I serve Lord Zedd and no one else!"

With those words, he through several blows at me as I tried to fight him as valiantly as possible, while also trying to reason with him.

"Justin, think of what you're doing!" I cried. "I don't want to fight you! Please!"

"Shut up! Power Sword!"

A sharp pain went across my chest as he struck me with the power sword. At that moment, I saw Rocky try to fight off Bobby, the Blue Dark Ranger, but his back was start to affect him greatly.

"Rocky!" I called out to him as he was being overpowered and beaten up. "Justin, don't you see what you and your friends are doing?"

"Shut up and fight!"

It seemed at that moment that any form of compassion, tolerance and mercy were thrown out the window. Justin was beyond saving at that point and he wasn't the only one. The more we tried to fight, the more angrier and stronger the armies had become. Then, I looked over towards Katherine as she was fairing no better than myself or any of the other rangers. She was getting pounded, kicked around like a rag doll.

"Why don't you pay attention to me and not your girlfriend?" remarked Justin in a mocking voice. "You know, that's the trouble with you, Tommy. Lord Zedd was right when he told me everything about you!"

"What's that?"

"This!"

And he launched another blow at me right in the chest, causing me to feel like I had broken a rib. Now, it seemed like things were already getting out of hand right away. We needed to fall back and regroup.

…

However, with us being dealt with by the combined strength of the dark rangers, the putties and the tengas, Dark Specter and his forces wasted no time as the next wave of forces made their move on the ninja robot rangers.

"Stand your ground!" shouted my robot counterpart as they charged towards the army of cogs coming towards them. "We can't let them pass!"

"Got it, Tommy!" replied Billy's robot counterpart and they used the power of ninja to try and combat the cogs. But, no matter how hard they tried to fight, our robot counterparts were being quickly overpowered. Not even the Metallic Armor, which was designed to give them enhanced fighting power, was enough.

…

Finally, the final two armies of Pirahnatrons and Quantrons, led by General Havoc and Astronema made their move on the Alien Rangers and the Robot Turbo Rangers. There was no denying the fact that we were quickly overwhelmed.

…

"We've got to fall back!" I called to the other rangers.

"Yes, lets!" added Adam and we all were pushed back towards the doors of the command center. Hastily retreating into the safety of the command center, we quickly shut the doors and activated the locks.

"Security lock enabled," I gasped, turning around to try and catch my breath and regain my composure. The sounds of pounding on the doors meant that these guys weren't going to quit until we were all obliterated, whether we were human, alien or robot.

…

"They think that they can hide from us?" laughed Lord Zedd to Rita. "I don't think so! What do you think, Rita?"

"They can't hide from us either way, Zeddy!" she remarked, taking in the delight of our inevitable defeat.

"Now, at last, I can prove to that juvenile Havoc that I can still have it!" laughed Zedd as he watched the four armies trying to get inside. Then, Zedd remembered that two of his most loyal servants were leading the charge on his end.

"You there!" cried Goldar to several putties and tengas. "Pick up that beam! Break down the door!"

Inside the command center, all we could do was listen to the sounds of the beams trying to break down the outer doors. But, that was the least of our worries as we walked in and saw Zordon no longer human and back inside a tube.

"Zordon," gasped Adam. "What are you doing? Why are you back in a tube?"

"Because we must prepare for the inevitable, Rangers," he replied.

"No, we…we can't just give up, Zordon!" pleaded Tanya. "We can find a way to defeat them!"

"Tanya's right," added Rocky, feeling the pain in his back growing more and more to the point where he was now sitting down against the wall. "We can't give up!"

"Rangers, I appreciate your concerns, but you must understand that this was a battle we were never going to win in the first place, no matter how hard we would try."

Now, we were very surprised as to why Zordon was talking this way. This was our leader, our mentor, who never gave into anything. Now, here he was, talking in an alarming manner that was very concerning to us.

"Zordon, why would you say that?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Because we knew that Dark Specter's forces would be far greater than our own," answered Alpha 5, a hint of defeat in his own voice. "We realized that when the Megazords were destroyed and our special forces were destroyed as well."

"Zordon, we can't just surrender," I cried, determined to not let the fear of failure sink in. "We don't surrender because we are the Power Rangers! Everyone is counting on us and you know it! We're going to stay and fight to the bitter end, all of us!"

Moved by my speech, we all stood in front of Zordon and Alpha 5 to show our dedication to him. Then, the alarm rang loudly.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha 5 cried. "We've been discovered!"

We raced over to the viewing globe and we saw cogs and putties on the roof of the command center and beating on the camera, they disabled it and we realized what was happening.

"Delphine, you and the other rangers guard the power chamber!" I ordered, assuming command. "We'll handle the command center!"

No sooner did I say those words that the outer doors were finally broken down as the armies finally made their way inside.

"Nice place you got here!" laughed Goldar as he walked inside with Rito.

"They've broken through the outer doors!" cried Tanya as the sounds of pounding were heard. Knowing that this was truly the greatest battle of our lives, we prepared to stand our ground.

"You take that door," I ordered to Rocky, Adam and Tanya. "Katherine, with me."

"They won't get by us!" cried Adam, but then, suddenly, the roof broke above us and at that moment, all hell broke loose…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Fall of the Command Center"

The moment that the roof of the command center broke and the soldiers of evil came inside was a moment that would forever be frozen in time for us all. There was no denying the fact that Zordon was right when he said we weren't going to win this fight. All he could do was just sit in his tube and watch helplessly while we valiantly fought to protect the power from Dark Specter's forces.

"Zeo blaster!" cried Katherine, pulling out her blaster only for it to be knocked out of her hands and smashed by a Pihranatron.

"Hmm, nice place you got here!" remarked Goldar as he and Rito walked into the command center. Then, they saw Zordon watching in disbelief at what was happening around him. "Too bad we have to destroy it."

No sooner did Goldar say that when the control panels of the command center were being demolished. But, we couldn't worry about them. All we had to do was try and protect Alpha 5 and Zordon from being captured.

"You okay?" Adam asked Alpha when a Tenga tried to overpower the robot.

"Thanks, Adam," gasped Alpha as he tried to fend off the onslaught with us. "Check the Power Chamber!"

But, the continued onslaught made that impossible to do. Now, Rito and Goldar were joining in the fight along with the Dark Rangers. Even though the circumstances were bleak, I continued to try and reason with Justin.

"Come on, Justin!" I cried as he laid down several punishing blows onto me. "Stop this!"

"Shut up!" he snapped, kicking me in the chest. "You piece of dirt! No, I'm wrong. You're lower than dirt! Power Sword!"

And Justin swung the power sword, striking me several times in the chest to the point where he started to tear at my Red Zeo Ranger costume. But, I couldn't just give up, I needed to keep trying to get the Dark Rangers to stop.

As we tried to keep fighting, Goldar then took notice of Zordon's plasma tube with our mentor inside.

"Zordon's plasma tube," he cried in a triumphant voice. "If I destroy it, then he will be Dark Specter's prisoner!"

Taking a hammer, the gold armored servant of Lord Zedd aimed it right at the plasma tube and Zordon knew that this was it: he was about to become a prisoner of the Monarch of Evil himself.

"May the Power Protect You!" he cried as Goldar flung the hammer at the tube and I watched in horror as the hammer struck the tube and Zordon instantly disappeared from the tube.

With our leader gone, the battle was fully no longer in our favor. We kept fighting, but it was useless. However, I felt the anger boiling up inside of me and I kicked Justin away and directed my attention towards Rito Revolto, who was having his way with Katherine.

"Say goodbye, pinkie!" he laughed evilly, preparing to strike Katherine in the heart. Closing her eyes, Katherine prepared for the end. Then, Rito felt a loud pain striking through him, yelling out in pain. "What in…?"

Turning around, he saw me stick my Zeo Power Sword into his back. The skeletal brother of Rita could only growl in disgust and fury as he felt the icy hand of death touch him.

"Tommy!" cried Katherine as Rito's lifeless body fell onto her and I pulled it off of her. "He tried to…"

"Whatever it is," I gasped as several more putties and cogs surrounded us. "He's gone now and…"

But, before I could finish my sentence, I was hit on the back of the head by a putty armed with a hammer similar to what Goldar used to capture Zordon. By this point, the battle was quickly deteriorating, much to the delight of Dark Specter. With Zordon as his prisoner and the command center smoking, the time had come for him to make his final move.

"Goodbye, Power Rangers!" he laughed as he fired a breath of fire at the command center, causing it to explode and at that moment, all of our minds blanked out.

…

"Where are they?" Lord Zedd asked Goldar as they all scowered through the ruins of our base of operations, searching for our supposed dead bodies.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Goldar asked in a sing song voice.

"Goldar, you sniveling weasel, are you certain that they were inside when Dark Specter destroyed it?"

"It was smoky, Lord Zedd, I couldn't see."

"Find them," Zedd snarled, pointing his Z staff at Goldar's throat. But, as Zedd gave his order, he saw Rita and Master Vile bending down on the destroyed surface of the command center and Zedd realized that it was Rito's remains on a pile of rubble.

"Zeddy," cried Rita, tears forming at the corners of her eyes while holding Rito's dead hand. "Rito, he's been…"

"Rita," he sighed, a hint of remorse in his voice. "He gave his life for our lord and master, Dark Specter. Some victories are not without sacrifice. I will admit that he was always was a nuisance, but a good nuisance, nonetheless and a major contributor to our victories."

"Well said, Lord Zedd," sighed Master Vile, his own voice filled with emotion over the death of his only son. "Well said."

…

Just then, Dark Specter appeared towering over the ruins and looking down at his minions.

"Have the bodies of all those Power Rangers been found yet?" he asked in a bellowing voice.

"We have been unable to find them, sir," replied General Havoc, looking up at Dark Specter. "They have either been vaporized in the explosion or have been in places we haven't looked at."

"What about the Alien Rangers from Aquitar?"

"They have obviously disappeared back to Aquitar," remarked Goldar, holding in his claws, heads of my robot counterpart as well as Katherine's robot counterpart. "But, we have found pieces of the Robot Ninja Rangers, if that satisfies you."

"So, you have. Then, we shall bring their remains back to the Cimmerian Planet as trophies."

"But, what about…?" asked General Havoc.

"It's apparent that we cannot find the bodies of the human rangers," interrupted Dark Specter. "We must return to the Cimmerian Planet to celebrate our victory and then make our next move at once."

Laughing evilly, Dark Specter disappeared with Zordon in tow and the rest of the evil forces followed suit. Little did they know that we had taken up hiding places amongst the destroyed command center to avoid being captured.

…

Now, we were left alone to pick up the pieces of our greatest defeat…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Losing More Than a Battle"

It was over, the battle of Eltar was over and we had lost. Dark Specter had won and now we were left to pick up the pieces. With his forces gone, it was safe to come out of our hiding places, our ranger suits torn and helmets destroyed.

"Tommy!" I heard Katherine scream and I saw her trying to get out of the wreckage of the command center. "Tommy, where are you?"

"Down here, Katherine!" I shouted back, moaning as a result of the pain of our injuries. Limping, Katherine ran down trying to not get tripped by the wreckage. Then, a few moments later, Adam emerged from the wreckage, angrily throwing a United Alliance of Evil flag from our view. However, I knew that two of us were still missing along with the Alien Rangers. "Where is everybody?"

"Tommy," Katherine cried as she leaned over to embrace me. "Tommy…"

No sooner did we all come together that we suddenly felt our powers leave us. Stripped of our powers, we were reduced to wearing nothing more than the clothes we had worn since we had been here, torn and ruined.

"Our powers," cried Katherine, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "They're gone."

Just then, Adam let out a sharp cry.

"Alpha!"

We saw Alpha 5 pinned against a fallen wall of the command center and still active despite the situation.

"Coming, Alpha!"

Helping Alpha from being pinned, the robot assistant to Zordon struggled to come to terms with what had happened.

"Ay, yi, yi," he said, sadly. "The Command Center. Oh no, what a complete catastrophe. This was my home."

"It's going to be okay, Alpha," sighed Adam, trying to keep him upbeat.

"How could this have happened? Zordon has been captured, the Megazords have all been destroyed and now, the Command Center."

But, no sooner did we find Alpha that we suddenly heard the sounds of movement from the lower level Power Chamber and emerging from the rubble was the Alien Rangers, their own uniforms torn and tattered and much to our horrors, we saw them pull two bodies from the wreckage clad in torn zeo ranger costumes. We were horrified to discover that it was Rocky and Tanya.

"Rocky! Tanya!" cried Adam as we all ran over to the Alien Rangers while they put their bodies down. "Guys? Guys? Wake up!"

But as their powers were stripped, there was no denying the fact that they were not going to wake up.

"Rocky, Rocky!" cried Adam, his emotions getting the better of him. "Rocky, wake up, dammit!"

"Adam," whispered Delphine, placing her hand on his cheek. "He's dead."

Hearing this, Adam pounded his fist into the ground and let out a loud cry of anger and sadness.

"They're both dead," added Cestro, sadly. "Unable to have survived the explosion. They came down to help us at the last minute, but it was already too late."

"Tommy, what are we going to do?" cried Katherine, expecting me to get out an answer quickly.

However, I, too, was overcome with a little emotion as I looked down at their bodies. Almost immediately, I began to think back to the days when we first met, way back when we were still the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Rocky came to us at a time and succeeded Jason as the Red Ranger while he went off to that Peace Conference. We've had a lot of great adventures since then and now, it seems like all that has happened for nothing.

Tanya was barely just beginning her career as a Power Ranger. She didn't have an easier time adjusting to her role as a Power Ranger thanks to Rita and Zedd, but thanks to her time as a Zeo and later a Turbo Power Ranger, she learned the ways of being one of us.

"We have to go back to the Power Chamber and regroup," I said after a long silence. "After that…well, I just don't know."

"Couldn't we regroup at Aquitar?" wondered Katherine to the Alien Rangers. "I mean, we can find Billy and…"

"Not even he can help us, Katherine," interrupted Delphine. "Even if Billy were to help us, it would be just beyond his control."

"There has to be another way."

"There is no other way."

"But we can't just give up," cried Adam. "I mean, we are the Power Rangers, aren't we?"

"Adam," I said, quietly, but loud enough for Adam to hear. "Eltar has fallen and our powers are no more. The only thing we can do right now is go back to Earth and as for how we can rescue Zordon…I really don't know how we are going to do it."

And it was true, I had no idea. Suddenly, Tideus and Aurico emerged, dragging several more dead bodies and they were the bodies of the Dark Rangers. Seeing them like this made me angry, not just because we weren't going to bring them home alive, but because of the situation that they were forced in against their will.

"Justin, why didn't you listen to me?" I sighed, sadly looking down at the dead body of the Red Dark Ranger. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"If we could make a suggestion," suggested Delphine. "The United Alliance of Evil will not rest until all of us are dead. Perhaps we need to go into hiding until let someone else take control."

This came as a complete and total shock to us. Yes, Delphine had a point, but to simply back off and let Dark Specter win was not an easy pill to swallow.

"But who?" wondered Adam. "Who would step up and try to find Zordon? We need to find him and bring him home."

"Right now, Adam," I suggested. "We need to bring the dead home to their families. Then, we can worry about finding Zordon…wherever he is."

…

So, we set about bringing the dead home to Earth and at that moment, Andros was once again back on the Cimmerian Planet awaiting Dark Specter's latest victory conference with our enemies.

But, we had no idea that as we were preparing to return to Earth, the Power Chamber was also about to fall at the hands on an unlikely enemy…Divatox.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"The Long Road Home"

So, here we are, aboard the Astro Megaship Mach 2 heading back to Earth with seven coffins bearing bodies of our dead comrades, Rocky and Tanya along with all five teenagers that were once again forced against their will to serve Lord Zedd as his Dark Rangers. But, as we finished our reflections on the events leading up to this moment, we heard the sounds of beeping coming over the intercom.

"Alpha, what is it?" Katherine wondered as Alpha walked over to check out what was the matter. What we saw made our situation go from bad to worse. "The Power Chamber!"

"It appears that Divatox discovered the location of the Power Chamber and launched a full scale attack on it," remarked Alpha, sadly.

"What about TJ and the others?" I asked.

"They appear to have survived along with Alpha 6."

"Great," scoffed Adam, kicking his foot against a wall in anger. "What else can go wrong?"

All we could do was just stare at the screen, wondering if that this was truly the end of the power rangers. Then, came another transmission, this time from Andros, whose identity was concealed by a long black cloak.

"Rangers," he whispered as his image appeared on the screen. "I don't have very much time, but I'm currently awaiting a meeting between Dark Specter and his forces. Apparently, now that Zordon has been imprisoned, Dark Specter intends to use Zordon's power to increase his own. I'm not going to jump to conclusions, but unless something happens, the entire universe is doomed. And if you are watching this, Tommy, I had no intention of stealing Katherine away from you. May the power protect us all."

The screen then went black as both Katherine and I stared at each other before walking away from the main deck. The fact that even Andros wasn't sure we were ever going to rescue Zordon was very unnerving. But, there were far more important matters to be concerned about.

"Tommy, do you think that maybe we will ever find Zordon?"

"After seeing Andros' message…I'm not really sure. But, there is something else."

"About him saying that he never intended to steal me from you? Part of me wants to believe him and another part of me does not. But, I can't worry about that, because we have to focus on burying our comrades."

And I was right when I said that. We needed to move on, there was no magic time machine that could turn back the clock and erase what had happened. All that mattered right now was returning the missing teenagers to their families as well as burying two of our own.

…

Soon, after what seemed like an eternity, we arrived back on Earth and landed at NASDA, moving towards a hangar big enough to store the Astro Megaship Mach 2. We would have returned to the Power Chamber, but it wasn't standing any more. It was gone for good. Still, we needed to go back for closure to this whole episode. But, it would have to be after all of the funerals.

A few days later, we did just that. We returned to the remains of the Power Chamber and brought Rocky and Tanya's cremated urns with us.

"It seems appropriate that we bury Rocky and Tanya here at the Power Chamber," I explained as we all stood looking at the destroyed Power Chamber. "But, there is something that I think we need to remember. Despite all that we have been through, I can assure you that the Power Rangers will go on. If there is one thing we learned in all of this is that nothing lasts forever. We recover and we pass on the legacy to a new breed. Rocky and Tanya's spirit will never be forgotten as long as we remember all that we have been through together."

We then turned around and looked out towards the mountain landscape. Taking the urns, we opened the covers and the ashes that were once the bodies of Tanya and Rocky were released into the air.

"They lived as warriors and died as heroes," I eulogized. "Let their souls join the heavens and lie asleep in the arms of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. Amen."

"Amen," everyone else replied and just like that, it was over. We had buried two of our own and as the sun began to set, only Adam had the decency to leave. Only Katherine and I remained, dressed in our funeral clothes.

"Well, we finally got our sunset, Tommy," she whispered. "Even if it is under unfortunate circumstances. It's too bad it had to be this way."

"But, it is what it is, Katherine," I sighed, looking over at her. "We've lost and we have to move on, as hard as it is for me to say. All that we have now are memories, Kat. Memories of how far we have come not just as Power Rangers, but as adults. We can't stay kids or teenagers forever, Katherine. Adulthood is where we can run, but we can't hide from danger. Maybe that is something Zordon was trying to get through to us."

It was then I began to think of my future, what I needed to do. To be honest, I wanted to stay as a Power Ranger, but I had no powers for the time being. But, I needed to perhaps step away, focus instead on reinforcing my civilian life.

"What do you think you're going to do now?" I asked Katherine.

"Probably get my visa for England," she answered. "Once everything settles down, of course. You'll come see me dance of course, won't you?"

Hearing her ask me this made me feel a little better, knowing that even though we had tragedy over triumph, Katherine and I were still going to be together.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I whispered, pulling her into an embrace. "I love you."

With those words, we engaged in a passionate kiss as the sun set behind us. Despite our greatest loss of losing Zordon and our powers, we would have our greatest victory just over the horizon one day and that all evil would be vanquished.

But, it wouldn't be us getting that done, it would be a new breed of power ranger that would twice as stronger as any of us had ever been before.

…

THE END


End file.
